


Screen Lovers

by bobombmobob, Werewolves_are_friends_not_fiends



Category: Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Camboy Leo Knut, Coast to Coast, Established relationship Logan Tremblay/Finn O’Hara, Fluff, M/M, O’Knutzy, Past Abuse, Polyamory, Smut, lumosinlove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobombmobob/pseuds/bobombmobob, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolves_are_friends_not_fiends/pseuds/Werewolves_are_friends_not_fiends
Summary: When Leo Knut starts an OnlyFans account to generate money for school, he doesn’t expect to find two new lovers on the other side of the screen. An O’Knutzy love story AU!
Relationships: Leo Knut/Finn O’Hara, Leo Knut/Logan Tremblay, Leo Knut/Logan Tremblay/Finn O’Hara, Logan Tremblay/Finn O’Hara
Comments: 18
Kudos: 139





	1. The Big Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Coast to Coast by Lumosinlove

_This was not where I was expecting to spend my night._ Finn huffed as he let his head fall back against his apartment door, which he was currently sitting outside of, waiting for his lovely boyfriend Logan to come home from work. _Of course it had to be the one day Lo actually goes into his office that I forget my keys._ He looked up at the ceiling, as if it would answer his complaints. If he were in a show like Parks and Rec, at least he’d have a camera to look despairingly at. Instead, he was stuck with this lousy plain ceiling. Don’t get him wrong, it was a perfectly ordinary ceiling. And he wouldn’t dare be ungrateful for the, quite frankly, brilliant apartment his brother, Alex, managed to get for him. But he couldn’t help but feel that the predicament he found himself in needed a little more dramatic flair. 

Finn O’Hara, even at the age of 26 still was very much in touch with his childish self, if his boyfriend Logan Tremblay had anything to say about it. Going on for three years together, Finn quite frankly had no idea how Logan has stuck around with his sorry ass for this long. As far as he was concerned, those were some bitch ass moves. But as he heard familiar footsteps and was met with the bright smile of his boyfriend, despite no doubt being very tired, he could begin to see why. 

“Please don’t tell me you forgot your keys.” Logan groaned, holding out his hand for Finn to take. As he was hoisted up on his feet, he pressed a loud kiss to Logan’s cheek. 

“Nah, just thought it’d be fun to sit outside the apartment for a change.” he grinned as Logan pointed at him with a warning finger. 

“You’re so sassy you know that?” Logan rolled his eyes fondly, letting them both in the door. Finn slapped his ass as he walked past, smiling innocently over his shoulder. 

The nature of Finn and Logan’s relationship was very playful. After years of pining and unspoken words, the two made a promise to be unashamedly open with one another once they got together. They built their relationship on trust and communication, their old friendship lacking the latter. Finn, ever the comforter, struggled with opening up at times, they both did in fact. But the thing that always got them through, was having each other. 

Finn didn’t know what he’d do without Logan. And he was pretty sure Logan would be lost without him. They were two sides of the same coin, the yin to the other’s yang. 

“So I take it you didn’t make dinner?” Logan asked, dropping his bag on the counter. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, a quirk he noticed whenever the other was tired.

“Takeout?” Finn suggested, letting his hands wrap round the shorter boy’s waist. He tugged, pulling their bodies together, Logan revelling in the warmth. He nodded against Finn’s shoulder, his voice muffled. “What was that?” he asked.

“Can we get pizza?” Logan looked up, eyes already heavy and sleepy. Finn hummed, motherly instinct taking over. He pushed a hand through Logan’s curls, corners of his mouth tugging slightly as he watched Logan’s eyes fall shut. 

“I’ll order pizza. Why don’t you get in bed?”

“You sure?”

“Course. Same as usual, yeah?” Logan hummed, shuffling into their bedroom. He ordered the pizza and then joined him, not surprised when Logan hadn’t even gotten changed. “Tired?” he walked over, and when Logan nodded, he motioned for him to lift his arms up. He changed Logan’s shirt for one of Finn’s sweatshirts, grinning at how baggy it was on his boyfriend. He would never be able to calm the rapid beating of his heart every time he saw Logan in his clothes. It pleased a very small, possessive part of him. 

After a while, Logan seemed to perk up, the way he usually did once some food was in him. They spent some time in bed, basking in each other’s company. It was peaceful. Though Finn could tell Logan was waiting to say something. The way he sat up every so often, opening his mouth, almost considering, then going back to silent. “What’s on your mind, Lo?” he asked finally.

“How do you know something’s on my mind?” Logan looked up from where he rested his head on Finn’s shoulder, smiling a little sheepishly when Finn gave him a knowing look.

“It’s nothing major. I just thought- money’s kinda tight at the moment. And I was thinking of ways we could save a bit. And I realised we should just merge some of our accounts.”

Finn pondered what accounts they had separate, and asked as much. To which Logan replied, “our OnlyFans accounts.”

Finn blushes, “oh yeah. Well we can just use one.”

They sat in silence for a moment before both of them spoke at the same time,

“Do you-”

“I was-”

They both laughed, “you go.”

“Well I was just thinking. I’m interested to see...who you watch.” Finn grinned down at Logan’s wide eyes. 

“There’s this one guy I think you’d like.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Logan pulled out his phone, scrolling through until he landed on the profile he was searching for.

 **‘The Big Easy’**  
The header included a photo of a tall boy, lightly tanned legs that went on for _miles_ , accentuated by tiny red shorts that left nothing to the imagination. The photo certainly lived up to his username. The profile picture was a selfie, a sweet smile, bright blue eyes and messy blonde hair. A few strands fell over his eyes, hair ruffled most likely from rolling about in bed. His bio was short, ‘he/him. tall blonde muscle twink. having fun while on my own ;) hope you stick around’

“Him!!” Finn pointed at the phone, excited. He recognised the boy, he followed him too. 

Logan grinned, “you watch him too?”

“He’s so hot.”

“Right?!” Logan sighed, “I’m so glad you find him hot too. I would’ve had to seriously reconsider our relationship if you didn’t agree.” 

“Oh same, baby.” he reached over, starting to scroll down his page. He hovered over one video, posted 2 weeks ago. The thumbnail was the boy’s face, flushed and shiny as the light caught the sweat on his forehead. The caption was short and sweet - ‘fingering myself’. Logan looked up at Finn with a questioning expression. His dick twitched in interest, just thinking of watching porn with Logan. “You wanna jerk each other off?”

Logan snorted, “ever the poet, Harzy.” 

Finn huffed, leaning over to press light kisses along his jaw, “don’t tell me you’re not turned on too.” he murmured lowly, prompting Logan to sigh softly. He nipped at his neck, “do you want to…?” he asked. 

Logan nodded, “yes please. I’ll get the laptop?”

“I’ll grab the lube.” Finn grinned, watching appreciatively as Logan got up. Damn he was so lucky. He must’ve said it out loud, because when Logan re-emerged next to him, his eyes had a small twinkle in them, a look that only Finn had the privilege of seeing. He leaned over, hand already cupping him through his underwear. Instinctively, Logan bucked his hips to meet Finn’s hand. “Patience,” he scolded gently, tightening his grip ever so slightly on his dick, resulting in a small whine.

“Let me load up the page first, _god_ ,” Logan huffed, cheeks already red. Finn just grinned and sat back, dipping his hand beneath his own waistband. He lazily stroked his dick, waiting for Logan. When the page loaded, Finn saw Logan’s dick twitch slightly in his pants. _Good to know I’m not the only one._ He moved the laptop to sit between both the boys. 

“Oh fuck-” the boy on the screen was up close, baby blue eyes gazing into the camera as he brought a finger up to his mouth. He wrapped his pretty pink lips round the one finger, eyes falling shut as he sucked. Every so often he would dart his tongue out, licking and swirling around his finger. It was so captivating. Finn couldn’t look away. It was just his finger, but it was. So. Damn. Hot. He blinked and smiled when he saw Logan fumble around, trying to reach his dick but unable to take his eyes off the screen. Finn tapped his hips and after a bit of shuffling about, he was able to pull off both of their underwear. He wrapped a hand round Logan’s dick, leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek. “Tell me.” he whispered, moving his hand up and down, in time to the boy on the screen sucking his fingers. 

Logan whimpered, back arching slightly, “tell you what? _Ah-_ ” 

“Tell me how he makes you feel.” Finn could tell Logan was already getting worked up, frustrated at his torturously slow pace. But Finn was unrelenting, “go on, baby. What do you like about him?”

“Mm his lips.” Logan gasped when he was rewarded with a quicker pace. His nose scrunched up, Finn recognised it as the face he made when he wanted to close his eyes but didn’t want to miss seeing anything. He could relate. This boy was mesmerising. 

“Yeah? I wanna see those pretty pink lips wrapped around your dick. Bet he’d make you feel good, wouldn’t he?” he twisted his hand as he reached the head of Logan’s cock, earning a loud moan from the shorter boy. “What else.”

“His eyes- _fuck-_ I want him to look at me.”

Finn hummed in agreement, using his other hand to give himself some relief. When he looked back at the laptop, the boy was further away now, legs parted and finger sliding in and out of his hole. Holy shit, he was gorgeous. Finn pumped their dicks in rhythm with the blonde boy, Logan already too far gone. They stayed like that for a while, kept on the edge.

A good few minutes had passed when Finn broke the silence. “Are you close?” he asked, prompting Logan to moan again. 

He only nodded in response, huffing short breaths. Finn trailed a hand up his stomach, then his chest, brushing a thumb over his nipple. Logan whined, “Finn-”

“Mm yeah baby?”

“I wanna cum-”

“Then cum, sweetheart.” Finn twisted one nipple between his thumb and index finger, revelling in the way it always made Logan whimper. His noises made Finn weak in the legs. He’d never get used to hearing Logan come apart under his hands. 

“No I wanna-” he gasped when Finn’s hand returned to his dick, “wanna cum with him.”

His eyes travelled back to the screen, where the boy now had three fingers stuffed inside of him. He saw from the duration bar that they were coming to the end of the video. That, combined with the way the boy’s breathing began to quicken, was enough to let him know he was close. His back arched even more and those fucking legs were spread out even further. Fuck, he was flexible. The quiet moans and whines coming from the laptop spurred Logan on; hearing both of them was driving Finn a little crazy. If he really tried, he thought he would probably cum without touching his dick again. 

“Oh- oh fuck-” the boy moaned on the screen. He was just about to cum. He looked so beautiful, hair mussed and face screwed up. The flush on his cheeks had travelled down his neck and chest, with lube dripping down his legs. His voice was breaking with every moan, a slight rasp at the back of his throat. He looked so thoroughly fucked, his dick long and hard, the tip wet and pink, bobbing against his stomach with every thrust of his fingers. The wet slapping matched the sound of Finn’s hand pumping Logan’s dick, who was just as close. “I’m coming- I’m coming!” the boy cried, and Logan followed, moaning,

“I’m coming! Oh god fuck, fuck baby yes-” he fucked up into Finn’s hand, spurts of cum spilling over his fingers. He loved watching Logan cum, loved seeing that blissed out look, mouth falling open and eyes dark with arousal. The boy on the screen had a similar look, though his eyes were slightly vacant. Like he wasn’t quite there. Finn was so caught up in the moment that his own orgasm caught him by surprise, punching him in the gut as he came with a gasp. 

Blonde boy stroked his dick a couple times before pulling the fingers out of his ass, even more lube dribbling out of his hole. He looked at the camera and huffed a breathless laugh, his smile slightly sated as he crawled over and turned the recording off. 

Logan looked at Finn with wide eyes, “you came?”

He smiled sheepishly, shrugging, “it was really hot. Watching both of you, _hearing_ both of you.”

Logan leaned up and caught Finn’s lips in a deep kiss. There was no rush as they kissed, just taking their time, coaxing residual moans from both of them.

“That was really good.” Logan said gently, resting his head on Finn’s shoulder, who hummed in agreement and picked up the laptop to rest on his lap.

Just as they were about to close out of the OnlyFans tab, though, they noticed an email address at the top of The Big Easy’s page. 

“For business inquiries, please contact @ thebigeasy19@gmail.com,” Finn read aloud. 

“Oh fuck yeah,” 

Finn would be lying if he said the quickness in Logan’s response didn’t surprise him. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean I was thinking we could… I don’t know, I was thinking that maybe we could do some cam stuff?” Logan admitted shyly. “I know money is tight right now and it could maybe help?” 

“Are you sure this isn’t just cause you want to meet The Big Easy?” Finn teased with a single raised eyebrow. 

“I mean… in part, yeah, but… maybe we could have a bit more wiggle room fiscally if we had some more income,” Logan said. 

“Fiscally, huh? Aren’t we fancy today?” Finn poked fun at his partner. 

“Shut up,” Logan replied easily. “But I do really want to meet him. There’s just something about him. I just feel like we have to meet him. Is that stupid?” 

“No, I don’t think it’s stupid at all,” Finn said. “I feel it, too.” If he was honest, Finn felt rather overwhelmed with the feelings he had for this man. Who they hadn’t even met. If the feelings were like this now… who’s to say what it could be like if they actually met. 

“So can we send him an email?” Logan asked eagerly. 

“Well, I’m a little unsure about being filmed while we… you know, do stuff,” 

“Baby, you are so, so beautiful,” Logan reassured. “There is nothing to worry about. But if you don’t feel comfortable, we won’t do it.” 

“I think I’m okay to try it,” Finn said earnestly. “Honesty, I think I’d try anything with you by my side.” 

“I love you,” Logan lunged into Finn’s arms. 

“I love you, too, sweetheart,” Finn placed a soft kiss to Logan’s head. “Alright, let’s do this.”


	2. The Audition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo receives an email from Finn and Logan. Let’s just say he’s a little more than interested.

“Wait a minute,” Leo said aloud to no one, his apartment holding host to only him. “What’s this?” 

Leo had just updated his OnlyFans profile to include an email address for business inquiries. And by business inquires, he mostly expected old guys offering to pay him for sex, but he wasn’t sure yet if he was truly comfortable with that. His viewers knew very little about him but the one thing that none of them expected was that Leo Knut was a Virgin with a capital V. The farthest he’d ever gone with another person was making out with a boy who, immediately after sticking his tongue down Leo’s throat, told Leo he was straight. So, yeah, Leo wasn’t gunning for a repeat of that episode of the trashy yet somehow low-key depressing sitcom of his life. 

Anyway, Leo sits down on his crappy couch with his crappy phone. He opened the email that had just popped up on the top of his screen, from finnhaz22@gmail.com.

“Hello!  
We are Finn and Logan and we love your content. Sorry if that’s weird to say. We noticed you had an email for business inquiries and thought we’d reach out. Logan and I have been together for a few years and have recently decided that we’d like to try doing some cam work, but are really inexperienced. We’d also really like to work with you if you are at all interested. No pressure though!  
Kindly,  
Finn and Logan” 

“Fascinating,” Leo pondered. “Two of them. That’s… vaguely intimidating.” 

Leo ran a hand through his soft hair, pushing it off his forehead. 

“It’s also kinda hot though,” 

He stood up and walked into his little kitchen to grab a slightly past ripe apple. He took a bite and let the apple hang from his teeth, vaguely precariously. With a deep breath through his nose, Leo began to draft a response. 

[DRAFT SAVED]  
“Hell yes.  
<3,  
Leo”

[DRAFT SAVED]  
“Two men, one Leo ;)  
Thoroughly fucked,  
Leo” 

[DRAFT SAVED]  
“Hello hotties,  
O but to be tag-teamed by a couple of hot men.  
Couldn’t be me… or could it?  
Make me come,  
Leo” 

[DRAFT SAVED]  
“Hi Finn and Logan,  
I’m Leo, the Human Virgin behind the trashy porn star you know and love. I would love to be fucked by you two, please and thanks.  
Respectfully,  
Leo” 

[SENT]  
“Hi Finn and Logan,  
I’m Leo, the human behind The Big Easy. God, that sounded funnier in my head. I would be interested in working with you two. Would you mind sending me a video of you two? It only needs to go as far as you are comfortable. This will help give me an idea of how you two work together and if I might fit in.  
Best,  
Leo” 

“Oh my god, I just sent that,” Leo breathed out. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.” 

He paced the room, tossing the apple back and forth but leaving his phone on the couch until he heard a _ping_ approximately two minutes later. 

“Hi again,  
We’ll go make a video and send it to you. We’ll send it soon!  
-Finn and Logan <3”

“OH MY GOD!” Leo chucked his phone back on the couch like he picked up a baby porcupine and got pricked (heh, _pricked_ ). 

“Okay, calm down. It’s just two potentially hot guys sending you a video of them having The Sex. Pull yourself together!” He hit himself on the side of the head with the hand holding the apple, causing a small bit of apple to fly to the floor. Needless to say, it was not the smartest move. 

“Fair well, sweet soldier,” Leo told the piece of apple laying forlornly on the floor. “Jesus _Christ_ , I need more friends. Or a dog.” 

Fifteen minutes after yeeting his phone, it pinged once again. The only words to describe the movement Leo made to get to the phone are Fucking Mammoth Leap. The most prima of donna ballerinas would be jealous of the grand jête the untrained Leo of the wild just executed. 

Once he picked up the phone, he read the message aloud: 

“Hey,  
So, sorry we don’t know how to film and it’s probs low-key DARK in the room but we tried our best. Hope you enjoy ;)  
Love,  
Finn and Logan” 

“AHHHHHH!!!” Leo chucked the phone once again, causing it to ricochet off of a pillow and land on the floor with a sad _thunk_. He sighed, crouching down to pick it up. He really needed to stop doing that. 

Leo instantly downloaded the (strangely large) file and hit play. 

“Oh, they don’t know how to edit at _all_ ,” Leo told no one. 

The camera was set up on what Leo assumed was their bedside table. He snorted when the video began and the phone immediately fell forward. “Shit-” he heard from the screen, then was met by quite frankly the most beautiful man he has ever seen. Red hair, gorgeous freckles and soft, warm eyes. He looked straight into the camera and Leo couldn’t help but blush at the thought of him looking at him. The man on the screen frowned, then looked over his shoulder, “Lo, help me keep this up.” he said. Leo stored in his mind that the man currently on the camera must have been Finn, the other who was just making his way over making him Logan. Leo felt a tad overwhelmed at the two men on his phone right now, both devastatingly gorgeous and achingly adorable. He watched as they frowned in concentration, trying to balance their phone. Once they finally got it, they made their way back over to their bed. Logan settled on Finn’s lap, cupping his cheeks and kissing him deeply. Finn moaned into Logan’s mouth, arms wrapping around his waist. Leo felt like he was intruding, but he was so enraptured by the heat of their kiss. He couldn’t look away. 

He noticed a black box in the corner of the shot, on their bed. He frowned a little, unable to make out what it was. He made a mental note to feed that back to them. Filming 101, the shot has to be simple, letting the audience focus on you instead. 

Their clothes came off quickly; Finn’s body was beautiful, with muscled arms and long legs, red hair on his lower abdomen, trailing down and down until… oh wow. His dick was already hard, curling up to his stomach, long and- jesus, Leo could already feel his dick twitching in his pants. Logan, on the other hand, the only way Leo could describe Logan, was _thick_. Huge thighs, bracketing Finn’s practically sinful hips. His dick was no different, huge in girth. Leo felt a little weak in the knees at the thought of sucking his dick. Holy shit, he needed to focus. 

He watched as Logan got up, standing at the edge of the bed. He tugged on Finn’s ankles, pulling him until he was sitting right at the edge. Logan sunk to his knees, grinning up at Finn who already looked completely and utterly disheveled. He tilted his head back when Logan brought his mouth to the tip of his dick, exposing the long line of his neck, mouth open and eyes staring up at the ceiling. Leo felt a little dizzy. This was so hot. Finn pushed a hand through Logan’s hair and pushed down on his head just a little, the motion resulting in Logan placing a hand on either of Finn’s thighs as he sunk his mouth down on his dick, then lifting back up, and down, bobbing his head. Finn moaned loudly, “oh Lo- oh shit, fuck yeah-”

Logan hummed around his dick, causing Finn to jolt up into his mouth. Logan choked and lifted his head, smiling and wiping his mouth as he caught his breath. Finn whispered, “sorry,” as he pulled him up into another kiss. That was amazing. Leo doesn’t know why that surprised him. Obviously they’re close, they’re boyfriends, Leo said to himself. He was brought out of his thoughts by a whimper from Logan, who reached down and started to pump Finn’s dick, while still kissing him passionately.

When Finn pulled away, he looked over at the black box in the corner. He reached around and grabbed Logan’s dick, moaning when Logan picked up the pace a little. What the fuck was that black box? This was starting to get a little irritating. Don’t get him wrong, this was so incredibly hot but he was confused why they both kept looking over at it. Logan rested his forehead on Finn’s shoulder, breathing quickly as they both stroked each others’ dicks.

“Watch him.” Finn whispered to Logan, who only moaned in response. Damn, that demanding tone did things to Leo and it wasn’t even directed at him. Wait- watch who? Logan lifted his head and looked back at the black box… _black box_ …

A laptop. 

Leo had to pause the video and take a moment to breathe. Because _holy shit_. 

_They were watching one of his videos._

He pressed play again, and if he focused on the sound, he could hear the tinny sound of himself coming from the laptop. Leo had to put a hand down his pants and pump his dick a couple times just to take the edge off because this was all way too much.

Finn leaned over and pressed kisses to Logan’s neck, eliciting loud whimpers and moans from the shorter man. He grinned against his neck as he let his other hand travel down, past his dick, to his balls. Logan writhed around, whispering, “Finn please-”

“Lie back.”

“But- Leo-”

He had to pause the video again. Because apparently them jerking off to one of his videos wasn’t torture enough, now Logan had to say his name. He wished more than anything he could be there right now. He didn’t think he had ever been so turned on. He dragged his finger across the bar at the bottom of the screen, going a few seconds back. He closed his eyes and wrapped a hand round his dick again, moaning quietly to himself when he heard Logan say his name again. He stroked himself, listening to Logan and Finn’s hot breaths and huffs, unable to stop himself from joining in with their moans. He opened his eyes and carried on watching. 

Finn pushed Logan’s chest for him to lie on his back. He moved the laptop so Logan could watch while he leaned down. He brought Logan’s legs up so his knees were bent and spread apart. Had they been more experienced in filmmaking, Leo would’ve loved to see some different angles, would have loved to see from Finn’s perspective as his head went out of sight in between Logan’s legs, eating him out. Logan’s back arched off the bed, gasping as Leo guessed Finn licked over his hole. _So Logan was the bottom._

Logan wrapped his legs around Finn’s head, _jesus, his legs were so thick_. Logan gasped and whined, trying to bring Finn’s face closer to his ass. Leo so badly wanted to be suffocated by those thighs. Finn reached a hand up and started to pump his dick quickly. “Finn- Finn oh my god- Le-Leo-ohhhh” his voice trailed off as his breathing stuttered. Oh my god, he was coming. He was coming as he was moaning Leo’s name. 

Leo picked up the pace as he jerked himself off, eyes widening when Finn doesn’t let up and keeps at it, still stroking Logan’s dick. Logan choked, gasping, “Finn! Baby- please- please again-”

_Again?!_

Finn lifted his head, grinning at Logan. His lips were red and swollen, shiny from spit. He crawled up Logan’s body, grinding his dick into his hip as he captured his lips in a hot kiss. His hand travelled down his chest, first twisting a nipple between his fingers, then carrying on down his stomach to press both of their dicks against each other. Logan was already half hard again. Holy shit, Leo would never be able to keep up. Finn pumped their dicks together, Logan’s cum making each slide of their dicks so wet, arousing Leo beyond belief. He wanted to feel that. He wanted to feel Logan getting hard against him. He wanted to hear Finn moaning in his ear. He wanted it all. 

“Watch him.” Finn ordered again, and Logan moaned, turning his head to look at the laptop. “Imagine it’s him.”

“Finn-” Logan’s voice was raspy, breathing quickly.

“Imagine it’s his hand.” he whispered, “stroking your dick. You’re close again, aren’t you baby?”

Logan nodded, “please, let me cum again.”

“Cum with me. Cum with him. He’s close isn't he?” They both looked at the laptop screen. Leo almost came on the spot. He pulled his dick out of his underwear and spat in his palm, gasping at the now wet feeling as he stroked his dick in time with Logan and Finn on the screen. 

“Leo-Leo-oh- _oh fuck_ -” Logan and Finn both moaned as they came together. It felt like they were encouraging Leo. Telling him to cum too. And he did. 

“Yes, yes, yes- I’m coming- _I’m coming_ -” he screwed his eyes shut, imagining he was there with them. That it wasn’t his own hand but Finn’s, milking out every drop of cum spilling from the tip. 

When Leo opened his eyes again, he gasped when he saw Logan with his head dipped down, licking up the sticky mess all over Finn’s dick. He then lifted his head and kissed Finn, cum still on his lips. 

“The camera,” Finn whispered against Logan’s lips. They both turned to look. Leo felt himself blush again under their gaze. Logan crawled over, tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip. He made his way to the camera and grinned at his own reflection, then winking, before turning off the recording.

Leo was left alone, his heavy breaths filling the otherwise silent room. 

“I’m so screwed.”


	3. Sid’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Logan exchange emails with Leo, both parties equal parts eager and nervous to meet.

“Oh my god!” Logan launched the laptop onto the sofa just like his counterpart across the city, unbeknownst to either of them. 

“Ok-ayyy, that's clearly not safe around you,” Finn said, grabbing the laptop and readjusting the bent back screen. “But I do agree: oh my god.” His cheeks were flaming red to match his auburn hair. 

The screen still displayed a picture of Leo’s spent cock covered in his own come with the caption “Look what you made me do.” 

“Now I have that fucking Taylor Swift song stuck in my head,” Finn muttered under his breath. 

“What?” 

“Nothing!” 

“I think we should meet up with him,” Logan brought the conversation back on track. “I mean his profile says he lives in Gryffindor so we could, I dunno, like ask him to go to Sid’s with us?” 

“I mean I’m _certainly_ down for that if he is,” Finn replied. “Let’s ask him.” 

“Um... holy shit. That’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. This is Finn typing but Logan says he agrees. 

We would love to meet you (1.) just because you seem awesome and (2.) so that we can discuss potential details for working together? Lo and I were thinking tomorrow at 2 at Sid’s. I know that’s super late notice and we can totally schedule something else if it doesn’t work for you but I just thought we’d give it a shot. Let us know what you think! 

<3, 

Finn and Logan” 

“What do you think?” Finn passed the laptop to Logan warily. 

“Send it,” Logan glanced over it, but went back to his phone, apparently looking for something. 

“Whatcha looking for?” Finn asked curiously. 

“Leo on social media but I can’t find anything,” 

“Maybe he’s one of those people who just doesn’t do social media or has all of his accounts super private,” Finn said. “You can ask him tomorrow if he says he’s available.” 

The laptop refreshed a moment later to reveal a new email in the chain from Leo. 

Meanwhile in Leo’s apartment five minutes earlier, the boy was Feeling Things. 

“First of all, I need to get a cat,” Leo said to no one once again. “Second of all, if these fuckers keep sending me hearts, I’m gonna fucking explode.” 

[DRAFT SAVED]  
”Yee fucking haw, my dudes. See you tomorrow. 

Yeet, 

Leo” 

[DRAFT SAVED]  
“I’ve only ever seen you guys fucking but I would literally die for both of you… so yeah it’d be totally chill if we met tomorrow.

Love you already, 

Leo” 

[DRAFT SAVED]  
“Literally just try to stop me from sucking your dicks as soon as I see you. 

Scandalizing a Sid’s near you, 

Leo” 

[SENT]  
“Yeah, sure! I’d love to meet tomorrow! See you then! 

Leo :))”

“There,” Leo tossed the phone onto the couch. “Fuck, I’ve really gotta stop doing that.” 

***

Finn and Logan got a table at Sid’s and ordered water as they waited. Finn was bouncing his leg up and down, much to the irritation of Logan, who placed a hand on his knee. 

“Finn, he’s not even here yet and you’re a mess.”

“I’m not a mess,” Finn argued, and huffed a breath. He sat back running a hand through his hair, which was already very messed up from nervous tugging and rearranging. 

“It’s ok. I’m nervous too.” he said gently, leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek. “But Leo was very sweet over email so I’m sure everything will be fine.” Finn turned to look at Logan. 

“You think so?”

Logan smiled and nodded. “You’ll see. It’ll all turn out for the best.” 

“I love you.”

“Love you more.”

Finn softened at that, the nervousness slipping off his face. He leaned forward and kissed Logan quickly, smiling brightly as they parted. 

_This was a bad idea. This was such a bad idea._ Leo repeated to himself as he walked through the door. He already saw them, sat close together at a table, and they were even more attractive in person. He had to shove his hands in his pockets just so they had something to do. He very much felt like flapping them around in the air. Out of excitement or nervousness, he couldn’t quite tell. He put on a brave face, though, and soldiered on past the tables. 

When he arrived in front of Finn and Logan, however, his façade crumbled. 

“Hi I’m Logan,” he stuttered, sticking out a hand for them to shake. He mentally whacked himself when he realised there were two of them. So he did what any sane person would do in this situation and stuck out both hands. _Yes, he was mortified with himself, you don’t have to remind him._ Why couldn’t he just be normal and shake their hands one at a time? Why did he even decide on shaking their hands in the first place?!

He was too busy mentally panicking over this, that he didn’t even realise that he got his own name wrong. Logan looked up at him with a gentle smile and said with an even gentler voice, “hey, that’s my line.”

Leo blushed, hiding his face in his hands. “I’m so sorry. I-” he paused, taking in both of the men in front of him, who were both looking expectantly for Leo to finish his sentence, “I’m gonna do this again.”

Leo turned a full 180 degrees and walked straight back out of the door. _What the fuck are you doing? I’m buying time so we can panic! Panic later, hot boys now!_

He huffed, scrubbing a hand over his face. He could do this. No problem. Just lunch with the men he wants to marry, no big deal. He walked back in, and smiled sheepishly at the two confused men. “Hi. I’m Leo. I’m not gonna shake your hands because that’s weird.” he sat down opposite them, “unless you think we should?” he added on to the end, panicked. 

Finn just laughed, “that’s alright. Take a breath.”

“I don’t know how you both look so calm right now.” Leo admitted, because apparently he was just saying every thought that popped up into his brain now. 

“Oh trust me, we’re both very much dying on the inside. I’m pretty sure Logan’s like- your biggest fan.” Finn leaned his chin on his hand, elbow resting on the table. He grinned when Logan whacked his arm. Thank God he wasn’t the only one blushing.

“Please ignore him. We’re really happy you wanted to meet us though.” Logan said, “though I-” he laughed a little. Leo noticed his eyes crinkled at the corners just a little when he smiled. He really wanted to kiss him. Both of them. “I didn’t expect you to be as tall as you are.”

Leo tried to make it look casual as he covered his cheek with his hand, he felt like he was as red as a tomato. “Oh- yeah people say that a lot.”

“I’m always used to being the tall one in the relationship.” Finn said, smiling easily as if he didn’t just insinuate he was thinking of a relationship with Leo. That wasn’t- he didn’t mean it like that did he…? They only just met. Not that Leo would oppose. In fact he felt like the two boys in front of him could tell him to do anything and Leo would do it in a heartbeat. That was a very scary feeling. 

“Oh, well- yeah.” Leo said lamely, rubbing absentmindedly at the back of his neck. His eyes flitted between the two boys, his brain only now just catching up that _ok, this is real life - this is happening right now._ “So what would you like to talk about?” He berated himself for being so awkward. He didn’t know why he was being like this. 

“Well, you're straight to the point,” Finn chuckled. 

“That’s the only straight thing about me,” Leo said quickly. _Fuck me, I really am saying everything that comes to my mind today._

Finn and Logan chuckled sweetly, instinctually leaning in towards each other as they did so. Leo felt a pang of guilt twist inside him. Oh yeah. He was the outsider. 

“I mean, same here, but this one,” Finn pointed to Logan. “Is bi so he’s still got a little straightness for him.” 

“You know that’s not how it works so stop ribbing me cause I’m not afraid to fight back,” Logan replied easily, like he was talking about something as casual as the weather. Not something that Leo found hot. Like- ridiculously hot. He panicked slightly, _I can’t get a boner in the middle of fucking Sid’s!_

He let out a stilted giggle, feeling all kinds of weird. He tried to reason in his head that they invited him for a reason but it still felt like he was intruding. He supposed that’s what it’s like, being in love. Easy conversations, knowing a whole other person inside out, until you function as a pair, lost without the other. Call him a hopeless romantic, but Leo so desperately wanted that. He wasn’t sure why he was trying to find it in two guys who clearly loved and were content with each other, though. 

“Yeah, so I was just wondering what type of stuff you guys would be interested in doing.”

Both Finn and Logan looked around. Leo realised this probably wasn’t the most suitable atmosphere for the main topic of their discussion. He picked at the hem of his shirt, twisting the fabric between his fingers as he waited for either of them to say something. After an hour-long gap of silence, _okay he was being dramatic, it was probably like 20 seconds,_ Finn finally said something. “We don’t have to talk about this here.”

“What do you mean? Where else would we go?” Leo asked. 

“Well, if you’re comfortable, we can go back to our apartment,” Finn offered. “It might be a better place to talk about… things.” 

“But there is obviously no pressure though,” Logan reassured. 

“Y-yeah, that sounds good,” Leo said. _God, for a fucking porn star, you’re really insecure._ He let himself off though. He was in the presence of two of the most insanely attractive men he has ever met. 

“Have you eaten today?” Finn asked, prompting Logan to pinch his arm. “Hey! What was that for!”

“You’re such a mother hen.” Logan said, rolling his eyes fondly. Leo laughed, his mind still racing at Finn’s question. 

“I- no I haven’t.” Leo admitted, leaving Logan to groan and send him a warning look. As if to say you’ve started this now.

“Leo it’s 2pm how have you not eaten anything yet?!” Finn shoved a menu into Leo’s hands, who just shrugged. “Well, get whatever you want, we’ll pay.” Finn continued. 

“Oh no, I couldn’t possibly-”

“I wouldn’t bother, there’s no convincing Harz when he’s like this.” Logan put a hand on Leo’s, who looked at him with wide eyes. He pulled his hand away, before Leo could tell him it was okay. 

“O-ok…” Leo said quietly, looking down at the menu. He saw Finn and Logan look at each other, out of the corner of his eye. Maybe this was a mistake. He wasn’t sure why he convinced himself it would be any different than just a business deal. But they were buying him lunch. And inviting him back to their apartment. _To discuss business details._

“We’ve also got plenty of snacks at the apartment.” Logan added. “What do you like?”

 _Your dicks_. “Uhh. Whatever really.”

“Well do you wanna just eat back at our place? That way we can… talk… while eating?” Finn suggested. Leo nodded his agreement, already getting up. Everything felt like it was happening so fast. He couldn’t keep up. It felt like he got the email from them, blinked, and now he was going back to their apartment. 

“O-okay, that sounds good,” Leo agreed. 

As they stood up to leave, Leo noticed that Finn left a couple of dollars on the table, pulling a pen out of his pocket to leave a note that read: _“sorry we had to leave. This is for your trouble!”_ They hadn’t gotten anything and yet…

They walked back to the apartment, Finn chatting to Logan animatedly while Logan kept sneaking glances at Leo who was just trying to keep up with Finn’s line of thought. 

When they finally reached the apartment building and made their way up in the elevator, Logan ended the furtive silence. 

“So how did you get into this line of work?” 

“Well, college is expensive and there weren’t really any summer jobs that paid very well for someone just out of their first year of undergrad. And I guess I just figured that some people might like my body and want to pay to watch me? I don’t know, that sounds conceited. I guess I just mean that this seemed like a good opportunity to take.” 

“Believe me, I know how that feels,” Finn looked Leo dead in the eyes. 

“What do you mean?” Sweet, naive, little Leo asked. 

“Nothing,” Finn and Logan chuckled lightly. Leo’s cheeks flushed bright red. 

Fuck, I must look like a cherry tomato who’s going to hell for prostitution, Leo thought. 

“Uh, Leo?” Finn asked. 

“Uh-uh, yeah, what’s up?” Leo tried to play it cool like he totally didn’t just get completely lost in his own head. 

“We’re here but ya gotta get out of the elevator,” Finn said. 

“Right, of course,” Leo wanted his head to explode on the spot. Unlucky for him, it remained intact and functioning well enough to provide him with the very sophisticated thought of: “achdhsjdjxjjsj.” 

They walked down the hallway a few steps to a door 303 where they stopped and Finn pulled out a key chain. 

_Even his ring of keys is sexy_ , Leo thought. _No! Stop it! Get some help!_

Leo took a deep breath and stepped through the now open door. The apartment was cool inside, perfect for the warm slush of summer out in the world. It was homey with various splashes of life around the open concept living room and kitchen. A crumpled throw blanket on the well-loved sofa, a mug with a drip of a dark liquid dried onto the side sitting on a coffee table, and a sweatshirt sitting on the chair-and-a-half to the left of the table; all of these gave Leo the overwhelming feeling of “home.” He filed that away in a section of his brain labeled “Problems for Future Leo” and proceeded to ignore it. 

Leo followed Finn and Logan into the kitchen and sat at the table upon them gesturing for him to do so. 

“Oh shit,” Finn stood back up abruptly. “I totally forgot to offer you food!” Ever the mother hen, Finn started pulling snacks out of cabinets and peppering them all over the table. Logan, used to his behavior, picks a snack and starts to eat it peacefully while Finn continues to bombard the other boys with food. 

“Hey, um, Finn?” Leo broke the silence. “I think we’re probably good with the food, right Logan?” Logan nodded, a small smile on his lips. Leo may not be the best at peopling, but he had enough nervous ticks to be able to recognize one. 

When Finn sat down, he took a deep breath before launching into what appeared to be a planned speech: 

“Look, I know we don’t know anything or how to… do stuff with other people watching in min, but I think I can speak for both Logan and I when I say we want to learn. Not only do we think we’d have fun with it, but having a little extra money right now would be good cause we’re trying to save for our wedding.” 

_Oh fuck, Leo thought. These feelings have to stop immediately. I cannot fall for these guys; they are getting MARRIED!!!_

“But, to be honest, we’re really interested in working with you on this. I mean, of course we’d have to see if there was any chemistry-” Logan added only to be cut off by Leo. 

“Alright, bet. Let’s see if we have anything going on,” 

“What do you mean? Like now?” Finn asked bewildered. 

“I mean, yeah, if you guys are down for it,” Leo said easily, raising an eyebrow challengingly. 

Finn and Logan looked at each other, then nodded. 

“Let’s go.”


	4. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo can’t quite believe his luck. He’s in the apartment of two of the hottest guys he’s ever met. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - mild panic attack

Leo pulled his pants back on hurriedly, not even bothering to button his jeans. He shoved his feet back in his sneakers and sprinted out the door, slamming it behind him. 

“What the hell just happened?” Logan asked Finn, flopping back on the bed next to his partner. 

“I honestly have no idea,” 

_Thirty minutes earlier_

“What are you up for doing?” Finn asked Leo as his heart began to race. 

“I don’t know, what do you two normally do?” Leo countered, feigning nonchalance. 

“I mean, that depends,” Logan said, stealing a furtive glance at Finn. 

“Okay, well, you guys should just start doing whatever you would normally do and I’ll watch. Then you tell me what you want me to do and I’ll do it,” said Leo easily. 

“Oh-kay,” Finn cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy. “Are you sure you don’t wanna be more involved?” 

“I dunno,” Leo’s confident façade started to crack right down the center. This was getting more and more real by the second and to say that Leo was shitting bricks would be an understatement. Logan saw through him almost immediately. 

“Hey, can I ask you something?” 

“Y-yeah, sure,” Leo said, trying to repair his cracked mask. 

“Have you ever done anything like this before?” 

Leo just shook his head. 

“Have you ever had sex before?” 

He looked down and shook his head again. Leo saw two socked feet approaching his stance on the kitchen floor. 

“Can I touch you?” Logan asked him. 

Leo just nodded, his eyes closed. He felt two fingers gently tilt his head back up. He looked into dark green eyes with dilated pupils and all he could think was _wow_. 

“May I please kiss you?” Logan’s second question took Leo’s breath away. Once again, he just nodded. Logan leaned forward, eyes never leaving his. Leo tried desperately to still his rapidly beating heart, licking his lips as Logan kept on leaning closer and closer, until he stopped, just shy of Leo’s lips. He brushed them once, barely even touching. Leo’s eyes were on his lips, but he could see the way Logan’s eyes flitted across his face. Searching. Leo didn’t know what for. 

They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity before Leo mustered up any last dredges of courage he had and closed the gap, pressing his lips to Logan’s. He wasn’t sure what he expected, but he didn’t get fireworks or a rush of energy as Logan kissed him. Instead, he just felt warm, and fuzzy, head spinning a little, but kept grounded by Logan’s hand on his cheek. 

Emboldened by Logan’s warm touch, Leo pressed closer, eager hands going to Logan’s neck. He kissed more enthusiastically, tongue darting out to lick his lips before capturing them again with his own. His heart sank when Logan pulled away, shoulders shaking as he laughed a little. “Hey, hey, take it easy.” he murmured, other hand on his hip, rubbing small, gentle circles. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

“Y-yeah.” Leo nodded, but resumed his fast past as soon as Logan’s lips were back on his. Logan smiled against his lips, his one hand leaving his hip to cup his other cheek, Leo’s face now cradled in his hands. He was beginning to fall very deeply in love with the way Logan looked at him. Like… like he-

“Just follow my lead, yeah?” Logan said softly, eyes gazing into his. Leo nodded, heart hammering wildly in his chest. Logan brushed their lips slowly, pulling away, then coming back, mouth a little open this time. _Okay, Leo could do this._ He leaned forward and copied Logan’s actions, gasping a little when he felt Logan’s tongue on his lips.

“You got it, baby you’re doing so good.” Leo couldn’t help but gasp again when he felt Finn’s chest press up against his back, his mouth close to the back of his ear, breath hot. He whimpered against Logan’s lips, overwhelmed at both the lack and abundance of touch and attention. 

“Please-” he whispered desperately, hand fisting in Logan’s shirt.

“Shh, baby it’s ok. We got you. Let us take care of you.” Finn whispered as he peppered light kisses down Leo’s neck. He felt two hands hold either side of his hips and tug backwards, bringing his ass right up against Finn’s crotch, where he could feel how hard he was.

Leo reluctantly pulled away from Logan and craned his neck, capturing Finn’s lips in a hot, searing kiss. 

_Okay, here are the fireworks._ Which is not to say that this kiss was any more or less enticing than the one he shared with Logan. It was just… different. So blissfully, beautifully different. 

He felt a tapping on his hip and pulled away from Finn to look back at Logan who pulled him back down for another kiss, deeper than the last one. 

“Leo hog,” he heard Finn mutter as he dug his thumbs into Leo’s lower back in a sensual massage. Leo groaned and pushed back into Finn’s hands, though he would much prefer if they were _digging into somewhere else_. 

“Easy, sweetheart. We’re taking this slow,” 

“Okay,” Leo pulled back and took a breath. He leaned his head back against Finn’s head, trying to take it all in. 

“Do you wanna head to the bedroom now?” Logan asked gently, stroking his hands over Leo’s sides. 

“Mhmm,” Leo replied, unable to formulate a single coherent thought. His mind was just swimming in a tsunami of _LoganFinnLoganFinnLoganFinnLoganFinn_ that he barely even noticed them maneuvering him towards a room down the hallway of the apartment. He knew he would never get to eat that baggie of Flips; he had never been so grateful for an event that denied him immediate access to food. 

Once they made their way through the door, Leo yelped as he was hoisted off the ground and briefly into the arms of Finn before being gently deposited on the bed. 

“That was so unnecessary, but _fuck_ was it hot,” Leo whispered, staring at Finn’s body unabashedly. 

As Leo laid on his back, eyes darting between Logan and Finn who were divesting themselves of their shirts, his cock stirred in his pants. 

Finn must’ve noticed a change in Leo’s breathing, and crawled on the bed next to him. 

“Hey, are you okay?” He asked concernedly. 

“Mhmm, just a little overwhelmed is all,” Leo said with his eyes screwed shut. He tried to focus on his breathing to calm himself down. 

_This is something you want, goddamnit! Pull yourself together_ , Leo berated himself. He took another deep breath, attempting to remain steady. His erratic heartbeat, however, did not return to its normally scheduled programming. 

“Okay,” Finn said. “Can I take your shirt off?” He plucked at the hem of Leo’s long-sleeve t-shirt. 

Leo just nodded. Logan looked on with a watchful eye, noticing how Leo’s eyes widened as Finn gently pulled him up and took off his shirt. 

Finn leaned back down on all fours over Leo who just clung onto him as if he was drowning. Finn dipped his head and brought him back to surface with another kiss, replenishing him with the air he didn’t know he was missing. 

“Is it okay if I take my pants off?” Finn asked and looked at Logan too. 

“Should I take off mine too?” Leo asked after he nodded. 

“Patience, sweetheart. We’ll get there,” Finn remarked and Logan made his way over and sat on the bed next to Leo in only his boxers. He took Leo’s hand in his. 

“Hey, we can stop anytime you want, you know,” Logan told him softly, his thumb stroking the connection between Leo’s thumb and forefinger. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.” 

Logan pressed kisses down Leo’s face, starting at his forehead, trailing down his nose, briefly pausing at his frankly distracting lips, and placing one on his chin. He looked up before he continued downward, aiming to kiss Leo’s neck at the younger boy’s nod. He kissed his way down Leo’s neck and sucked a mark at the hollow of Leo’s neck where attention took his breath away, plunging him back under. The feeling of teeth scraping over a nipple brought him right back up, leaving him gasping as the attention suddenly ceased when Logan kept moving down his body. 

Leo’s body jerked upwards when Logan licked a hot stripe from his waistband up his lower belly, his cock positively straining against his jeans, weeping and begging to break free. He was sure there was a wet spot on his pants and blushed at the thought. 

“May I take off your pants now?” Logan kissed Leo’s skin, looking up at him through his eyelashes. Leo thought he might just cum at the sight of him. 

“God, yes,” Leo panted out, noticing Finn in his peripheral watching the scene and lazily stroking his dick, now only clothed by the thin fabric of his boxers. 

While still maintaining eye contact with him, Logan unbuttoned Leo’s jeans. Then he took the zipper between his teeth and pulled them down. 

_For personal reasons, I have decided to pass away because life — hell, not even heaven could be better than this_ , Leo thought, completely blissed out. 

Finally using his hands, Logan tapped Leo’s hips so he could pull down his pants and boxers in one swift yet gentle motion. With the allowance of Leo’s whispered yes, Logan placed a kiss to the tip of Leo’s cock. 

Leo shut his eyes as Logan took him into his mouth, the wet, hot heat overwhelming him. He was experiencing so much stimulus at this point that he didn’t know if it felt good or bad. 

_Of course it feels good, you idiot! You’re being sucked off for the first time by a gorgeous man while being watched by another, Leo thought. Though thinking about the fact that Finn is watching is now a little… never mind! Pay attention to what’s happening!_

Leo sucked in a breath as he felt the tip of his cock graze the back of Logan’s throat. He let it all out in the form of a moan when he looked over and saw that Finn had shedded his boxers and was now just languidly stroking his free cock. Suddenly, Finn leaned over and pressed Leo back into the pillows, his hand high on Leo’s collarbone near his throat. Leo’s breathing quickened. 

“Relax, baby,” Finn said, placing a quick kiss on Leo’s lips. “Let us take care of you.” He reiterated. 

But Leo did the opposite of relax. In fact, his breathing increased to a rapid rate, finally matching his heart rate that had never shown down since his initial moment of panic. His eyes were no longer blown wide from lust but from fear. He was trapped. He was pinned down. He had to get out. 

_Get out get out get out get out get out get out get out!_ Leo’s brain felt like it was filled with flaming cotton balls, both compressing and expanding his skull in a bone-breaking combination. He had to get out. 

Logan, who had noticed his irregular breathing, popped off his cock and sat up, taking Leo’s hand in his. 

“What’s wrong, Leo?” Logan asked concernedly. 

Instead of answering, Leo scooted sideways and planted his feet in the ground, scanning the room for his clothes. He found his boxers and hastily pulled them on backwards. He yanked his feet through his jeans and pulled his shirt back on. He didn’t even realize the tears streaming down his cheeks or the bizarre croaking noise his throat made as he hyperventilated. All he knew was that he had to get out. 

He sprinted out of the room and jammed his feet in his sneakers when he found them by the door. Leo then jetted through the door, despite the two naked boys following him to the door, looking confused and deeply concerned. 

As soon as the door slammed behind him, Leo ran as fast as he could down the stairs and onto the street. He ran in what he hoped was the direction of his apartment. He ran in fear.


	5. Stronger Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Leo okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief mention of past abuse.

“Guys!” Leo giggled as he got squished between Kasey and Nat, who both pretended they had no idea what was going on. “Seriously, come on I wasn’t moping _that_ much.”

“Ha!” Nat poked his side, resulting in a very high-pitched yelp from the blonde boy. “So you admit you were moping.”

Leo rolled his eyes. “Fine. Maybe I was moping a little.” he said. Then, he went silent for a while, contemplative, basking in the comfortable arms of both Natalie, his long-term best friend, and Kasey, her boyfriend, who, in turn, was basically his best friend now too. “Just hard when my head gets loud.” Leo looked down, ashamed. Nat saw straight through it, but Kasey beat her to it in reassuring Leo.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed about. You went through something really hard. And you know what’s even harder?” he began to play with Leo’s hair absentmindedly.

“What?”

“Admitting you need help. You can’t do everything on your own, Leo. Let us help you.”

“I’d rather not bother you.” Leo mumbled. “You have enough of your own issues without me bombarding your lives.”

Nat huffed, maneuvering Leo so he sat in front of her. She cupped both of his cheeks, looking into his eyes. “You are part of our lives, Leo. You matter. We’re only a call away. Please remember that, okay?”

We’re only a call away. 

_They’re only a call away._

Leo kept repeating this in his head as he pulled out his phone with trembling hands, scrolling through to find Nat’s contact. After many failed attempts, he finally clicked the call button, bringing the phone up to his ear. He tried to divert his attention from the panicked, fear-stricken thoughts in his mind, instead focusing on the muffled sound of the phone ringing. It wasn’t enough for the ringing in his ears to stop. But it was better than having nothing. He waited, hiccuping as his breaths got caught in his throat, gasping when he finally heard the familiar voice of Natalie.

“Leo, baby!”

“Help-” was all Leo could choke out. He vaguely registered tears spilling down his cheeks, and was that snot from his nose? At this point he didn’t really care. He just wanted to get home. 

“Leo where are you?”

“I-I was by Sids,” he whimpered as he looked around, trying to familiarise himself with his surroundings. “Nat-”

“We’re on our way, don't go anywhere, stay where you are.” 

The next ten minutes were a blur. But he figured that Nat and Kasey must have found him and brought him back to their place. He was now lying on their couch, curled up into a ball. His eyes were closed, but he could feel both of them looking at him. “I’m awake by the way.” Leo said, surprised at the raspiness of his own voice.

“We know.” they both said in unison, prompting Leo to open one eye. They were both sat, cross-legged on the floor in front of the couch, peering up at Leo. Concern was etched across Kasey’s face, while Natalie’s expression was a little more schooled. 

Leo closed his eyes, turning to face the cushions on the couch. He didn’t want to face his feelings quite yet. Yes, he’d much rather curl up and go back to sleep in the warmth, but something was pulling in his gut. He felt the urge to check his email. 

When he opened the Gmail app, he was both surprised and not by what he found there at the top of his inbox: 

“Hi,

It’s us, Finn and Logan. We just wanna say we’re really sorry for what happened earlier. We maybe should’ve discussed a bit more before. It kinda felt like everything happened very quickly.

We can’t say how sorry we are. And we understand if you don’t want to talk to us again. But we’d really like to talk things out with you, if you’d let us. 

Like we said, though, we get it if you want us to leave you alone. Can you just at least send something back so we know you’re safe?  
Finn’s such a mother hen (obviously written by Logan:D) 

<3,  
F+L”

After reading the message, he plopped his phone onto his chest, contemplating how to respond. Let’s be honest: _if_ to respond. 

[DRAFT SAVED]  
“Hi. I’m safe.  
LK” 

[DRAFT SAVED]  
“You made me feel unsafe.” 

[DRAFT SAVED]  
“I’m an idiot. I’m so sorry. Fucking panic attacks.” 

[DRAFT SAVED]  
“Damn, I guess it turns out that having a hot boy nearly choke you in bed during your first time is really triggering for someone with trauma. We love daddy issues. 

Xoxo,  
Unstable Bitch” 

He ended up just dropping his phone onto Natalie’s floor, twisting into the sofa cushions. He heard the telltale sign of An Important Conversation: the approach of footsteps and hushed words tripping over themselves to get out before being in earshot. 

“Leo,” Nat began. “Please tell us what happened, love.” Kasey added by nodding his assent to her statement. 

The couple could just barely make out the minute shake of Leo’s head as he pressed further into pillows. Sensing his hesitance, Kasey placed a soft hand on Leo’s shoulder, rubbing small circles over his long-sleeved cotton shirt. 

“Hey, we’re here to help, not judge. Talk to us please?” 

At that, Leo screwed his eyes shut tight and took a deep, steadying breath in and out before rotating on the couch like a depressed rotisserie chicken. 

“Okay, so you know how I have an OnlyFans account to make money for school?” 

“You mean the one I made for you as a joke?” Nat thwacked Kasey’s arm. “Sorry. Is it still called The Big Easy?” 

“Yeah. Anyway, so I made an extra email account and put it in my bio for business inquiries. I thought it was just gonna be old guys willing to pay me for a fuck, which I wasn’t into but I thought, who knows? And less than an hour after putting it up, I got an email from these two guys named Finn and Logan who said they were interested in working with me to create some content for an OnlyFans that they wanted to make.” 

“Oh, Leo, did these guys hurt you because if they did, I will find them and shove their balls so far up their—“

“No, Nat. Now you want to hear the rest of the story or not?” Nat gestured for Leo to continue. 

“So I asked them to send me a video of them… you know, doing stuff so I could see what I was working with, film experience wise. Well, they took a video of them getting off together to a video of me. Saying it like that makes it sound creepy but honestly,” Leo blushed bright red. _Back at it again with the tomato burning in hell fires for The Sex._ “It was really hot and kinda… I don’t know, sweet? But they had terrible filming skills…” Leo faded, looking to all the world like a fond, lovesick puppy. 

“So yeah, then they asked to meet me and I said sure. We set up a time and place and it was today. So we met at Sid’s but then decided that we should go back to their apartment to discuss the more… intimate details of what we might be doing. Well, one thing led to another and the next thing I know, we’re naked in their bedroom and I’m getting sucked off by Logan. But I can’t concentrate cause I’m one hair’s breadth away from a panic attack. Then Finn tried to get me to relax by putting his hand on my collarbone to push me back down onto the pillows, but his hand was so close to my neck, Nat. So I panicked. I yeeted myself out of bed, threw my clothes on, and the next thing I remember is calling you guys on the street.” 

“Oh, sweet boy,” Nat said after a pause. “Was this… was it your first time?” 

Leo nodded silently, once again flushing a violent shade of red. He fought the urge to crush himself back into the pillows, but Leo was nothing if not brave. He straightened his shoulders and sat up, in spite of the tears threatening to spill over the breaking dam of his water line. 

“And I just got an email from them apologizing profusely and asking to meet just to talk,” 

“Wasn’t the first meeting ‘just to talk’?” Kasey questioned warily. 

“Yes, but… I don’t know. I just have a feeling nothing would happen this time,” Leo responded earnestly. 

“I love you and your abundant hope, but are you sure seeing them again would be good for you?” Nat asked. 

“I have to trust my gut,” said Leo solemnly. 

“Okay,” Nat said. “Do what you need to do.” 

“But remember: if things go well or if everything goes to shit, we’ll be here either way,” Kasey said. 

“Okay. Thank you guys,” Leo responded resolutely. “I think it’s time.” 

[SENT]  
“Hi. I’m safe. I’ll be at the apartment in twenty.  
-LK”

***

The door opened almost immediately after Leo knocked, nearly knocking him back with a _whoosh_ of air. 

“I’m so glad you came back,” It was like the words came tumbling out of Logan’s mouth, an iota away from being in the wrong order. 

“Yeah, well I’m here,” Leo stuck his hands in his pockets and rocked back onto his heels. 

“Come in, come in,” Logan nearly begged. “Please.” 

Leo stepped through the threshold and saw Finn sitting pensively at the kitchen table, bouncing his right leg. He looked up when he saw Leo step through the door and the chair made a scraping noise as he rapidly stood up. Finn waved limply, looking almost in awe of the fact that Leo was standing in the apartment. 

“Hi,” Leo broke the tenuous silence. 

He followed Logan to the kitchen table where he saw a stack of money. His eyes widened and filled with tears and he fought with everything in him to not just turn around and walk out. 

Leo narrowed his eyes as he sat down at the table, glaring at the stack of cash sitting innocently on the center of the table. 

“Hey. How are you feeling?” Finn asked gently. 

“Why is there money on the table?” 

“What? Oh, well… we wanted to compensate you for your trouble earlier…” Logan said tentatively. 

“For the almost sex or the panic attack?” Leo’s ire rose to the surface. He was fuming. 

“I-I guess for all of it…” 

“Do you know how rude that is? Did you even take a second to think of how this might make me feel?” Leo didn’t even let them answer. “Fuck, I’m not just a little toy you can break and then ‘compensate’ to erase the damage!” 

“That’s not what we were trying to do!” Finn’s eyes implored Leo to believe him. 

“Then what were you trying to do, huh? Make me feel even more embarrassed than I already do?” 

“No, Leo. We were just trying to… I don’t know, it seems like a stupid move now,” Logan finished lamely. 

“Yeah, a really fucking stupid move,” Leo’s next words barely passed through the lump in his throat. “Don’t… I mean, this was my first time,” Leo said softly. “Please don’t pay me for this. I may be a camboy but I’m not… I don’t want my first time to be a job.”  
“Look, I’m gonna be honest. I like you guys. I know - I know we only just met and I guess almost fucked but I’d like to...” The brave fucker continues. “Nevermind. I know this isn’t what you asked for. You didn’t ask for me. You asked for my body” Leo took a breath. “I’m just gonna… I’m gonna go.” 

“Leo, we really like you,” Finn said, halting Leo in his tracks. 

Taken aback, Leo just balks at them, stuttering through the gambit of the five main questions (ma nishtana, amirite?), and landing on the final quiet “w-why?” 

“Why?” Logan enters the conversation, quiet up until this point. He dips his toe into the water. “How couldn’t we? You’re so… so beautiful.” 

Leo recoiled at that, grimacing softly. “My body. My body is beautiful. Not me.” Ever the runner, Leo started to get up to leave again like the last time and the time before. 

“Baby, you have to let us speak before running off,” Finn put a gentle hand on his forearm to stop him from fully standing up. 

“Baby?” Leo asked. 

There was an empty pause hanging in the air, waiting for someone to jump in. Finn took a breath before Logan plunged in: 

“We would love for you to be a part of our relationship,” Logan said in one breath. “I know we only just met in real life but I - Finn and I - feel something special with you, like, I don’t know, like… you’re our missing piece.” 

“We’ve been watching your videos for a long time, we already feel like we know you,” Finn joked. Leo’s faint smile slipped off his face like a fried egg off a nonstick pan. 

“You know my videos. And my body. You don’t know me.” 

“But we’d like to,” Finn pleaded. 

“How…” Leo started, eyes filling with tears, “how do you know you don’t just want my body? How do you know you… how can you want me?” His hand shook as he pointed at his chest. 

“I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life,” Logan looked straight into Leo’s eyes. “You are right for us.” 

“How can we look at you, your eyes, your smile, your small tuft of gray hair, your heart, your soul, and not fall for you? All of you.” Finn said urgently. 

“How do I know for sure that you like me?” Leo asked once again. 

“How did you know you trusted us enough to be your firsts?” Logan countered. 

“I-I don’t know, I just kinda knew,” Leo looked down at the table. 

“And, despite how it ended, you had enough trust in us to be your first time. Will you please trust us on this too?” Finn stared at the top of Leo’s head. “Will you look at me please, Peanut?” 

Finally, Leo allowed a radiant smile to take over his face, making his tear-filled eyes sparkle like sunset on a lake. 

“Wait, why are you still crying, sweetheart?” Logan asked, concerned. 

“I’m just… really happy is all,” 

“We’re happy too, Leo,” Finn said. “So fucking happy.” 

“Can I kiss you?” Leo asked quickly. 

“Hell yeah you can,” Finn said and Logan chuckled. 

Leo surged forward to capture Finn’s lips with his own. What they felt was indescribable, like the softly crackling magic of standing underneath a waterfall. It was intoxicating. He pulled back shortly into their chaste kiss to turn towards Logan. 

“Can I kiss you now please?” 

“Yes please,” Logan blushed. 

This time, the two boys met in the middle and Leo was lit on fire with it, his whole body going ablaze with the heat. He pulled back again relatively quickly and just gazed sweetly into Logan’s eyes like a lovesick thirteen year-old. 

Without thinking, Leo spouted: “I think I’m gonna fall in love with you two.” 

Finn and Logan smiled at each other. 

“Us, too, Peanut.”


	6. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys all have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning! night terrors, panic attack and brief mentions of abuse

Leo felt fortunate that he was still standing between Finn and Logan. If he wasn’t, he was sure his legs would give way and droop into a puddle on the floor, joining where his heart currently was. He hummed, leaning into their combined warmth, smiling a little to himself.

“So, um…” Leo looked at Finn, who shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He gestured for him to continue. “We both aren’t the best at communicating.”

 _Yeah, I think rocks are better at communicating than these fools._ Leo kept his mouth shut and let Finn carry on. He supposed he wasn’t much better himself. 

“And we want to get to know you better. Properly. But we thought that… maybe you’d want to know some more about us too?”

Oh, these poor boys. Leo took comfort in the fact that they seemed just as nervous as he felt, Finn still rambling on. 

Leo put a hand over Finn’s lips, who just looked at him with wide eyes. “Shut up.” All Leo really needed to do right now was just sit down and relax, try to process the past few hours, hell, the past few days. His heart stopped a little when Finn didn’t react straight away. _They’re not your dad. They care about you. They’re not gonna hurt you…_

_Anymore. Not gonna hurt you anymore, he corrected himself._

He was relieved when he heard a snort of laughter from Logan. Finn placed his hand on top of Leo’s that he realised was still on his mouth. He pressed a gentle kiss to his palm before bringing it down away from his face. Leo flushed, the gentleness of his touch contrasting the nerves running through his body. 

“Sorry. I just-” Leo paused, a blush creeping on his cheeks. “Can we sit down? Maybe eat something?”

Leo watched as the gears turned in Finn’s head. He could’ve sworn he saw the exact moment his brain switched into _mother mode_ , fretting over Leo as he rushed to the fridge, muttering, “how could I be so stupid, not even offering you a drink.”

Logan placed a hand on Leo’s hip, prompting the blonde to turn to meet his eyes. Logan looked like he wanted to say something, opened his mouth, but then it was like he thought better of it and remained quiet. Leo wished he could tell what was going on in his mind. He was beginning to see how Logan was quite closed off. With him at least. He wondered how he could break down those walls.

Logan pulled Leo into his side, “Finn won’t shut up about feeding you now.” he said in a soft, hushed voice. 

Leo just laughed quietly, leaning into Logan. “I don’t mind so much. It’s nice to be cared about.” At that, Logan let out a pained noise in the back of his throat, turning to hide his face in Leo’s arm.

“I don’t like the thought of you not being cared about.”

Oh god, Leo thought he was going to cry all over again. He moved his arm, ducking his head to catch Logan’s eyes again, who kept looking decidedly down at the floor. “Logan.”

“Mm.”

“Look at me.” Logan did as told, and Leo continued, “I- believe it or not I don’t trust very easily. And… I’m… I’m scared of getting hurt again.” 

Logan opened his mouth, but Leo put a hand up. He needed to get through this without crying. “But, something about you guys makes me wanna trust. And open myself up. But I’m still scared.”

“So am I.” Logan whispered, instinctively leaning closer to Leo. As if he was the centre of the universe. Logan looked at Leo like he was important. And Leo so badly wanted to believe it was true. “Finn’ll tell you this too but- we spent a lot of our friendship not talking to each other. And it killed us.”

Leo knew the only way this would work was if all of them were open and honest with each other, but it still surprised him that Logan was talking about it right now. He felt pressured. Would they want to know about his past right away? Leo doesn’t think he’s ready to tell them _everything_ yet… Would they be okay with that?

Logan huffed, running a hand through his hair, which Leo so desperately wanted to play with. It filled his heart with glee when Leo realised that was something he could do. And that was what he did. He pushed a hand through the strands, revelling in it feeling just as soft as it looked. Logan lifted his head, pushing up into the touch; the only thought his mind could muster was _kitten_. “I’m not that good at this whole talking thing.” Logan admitted quietly. He could tell by the way his voice caught at the end that Logan was verging on tears. So was Leo. 

“That’s ok.” Leo whispered. “We’ll get there.”

“O-kayyyyy I made sandwiches shall we all just go cry over them?” Finn held up the plates, at which Leo laughed, his eyes betraying him as a couple tears fell, one trailing down his nose. Logan leaned over and brushed his thumb across the tip of his nose, catching the tear before it dripped. Taken aback by the sweet gesture, more tears spilled down Leo’s cheeks, but he sniffled and smiled despite his shiny eyes.

Finn’s face dropped. “Oh- or we don’t have to have sandwiches. You know what- forget the sandwiches! They weren’t even a thing!” 

Leo shook his head as he sniffled again. “No, the sandwiches are perfect.” Finn’s eyes darted to meet Logan’s, and they shared a look, talking to each other without needing to utter a word. Leo felt a pang of jealousy twist in his stomach at the gesture. He tried to stop his mind from going down that route but it was to no avail. He feared that he would always see himself as the outsider. 

There was no use in moping about it now, though. He was supposed to be opening up to them, not shutting himself further in. He hoped that Finn and Logan could coax him out of his shell, but he was beginning to realise that only one person could do that. 

And it was him.

They ate their sandwiches in companionable silence. It felt like everyone was waiting for the other to begin speaking. Leo picked at the crumbs on his plate, smiling a little when he looked over and noticed Logan was doing the same thing. 

“Growing up I’ve always felt the need to care for people.” Finn broke the silence. “Always been the one to help others. Listen to their feelings, give solutions to their problems.” he trailed off, looking down. His jaw twitched a little, the same way Leo’s did when he was angry, as he thought about what he wanted to say next. “I’m beginning to realise that I can’t keep doing that. And that I can’t fix everything. Including whatever’s going on with you- which, by the way, there is no pressure for you to talk about right away… 

Or there’s nothing going on and I’m assuming once again and- you know what? I’m just gonna stop talking.”

“No, no, no, you’re good,” Leo chuckled wetly. “Let’s just say there’s a fine line between daddy issues and having an abusive father.” 

At Finn and Logan’s gasp at his bluntness, Leo fondly rolled his eyes. 

“But, alas, that is but a story for another time,” Leo concluded vaguely. 

“But eventually?” Finn gently prodded. 

“Eventually,” Leo said. Apparently, that was enough for Finn and Logan who both nodded solemnly. 

They talked about everything and nothing for a long while, not even realising how much time had passed. Leo checked his phone, cursing under his breath when he saw it was already 8pm. “Sorry. You should’ve just kicked me out.”

“Why don’t you stay the night?” At Leo’s surprised expression, Logan placed a hand on his arm. “No you- I didn’t mean… nothing has to happen. It just- it makes sense for you to stay round. You can borrow some of Finn’s clothes.”

“Oh, yeah just offer up my clothes like that why don’t you?” Finn huffed, at which Logan only raised an eyebrow.

“You don’t want to give Leo your clothes?”

“Okay, I didn’t say that…”

Leo laughed, ducking his head in a failed attempt to cover his blush. _Damn, he needed to work on that_. “As long as you’re happy with me staying?” 

“Of course we are, peanut.”

“Peanut?” Finn shrugged, now joining Leo with his cheeks matching his fiery hair. 

“Dunno just seemed fitting.” While it was a sweet nickname, it took him a little by surprise. Apart from Nat and Kasey, there wasn’t really anyone who called him anything other than Leo. Called him anything sweet and endearing, he corrects. His father sure had a lot of other names for Leo, none of which he’d particularly like to remember. Especially when he has two very adorable and kind boys right here, offering their clothes and bed to him. But more importantly, their company.

It wasn’t until he met these two that he realised how lonely he was before. Now, it was a bit scary how much he felt like he needed Finn and Logan. Never wanted to be without them. 

That didn’t mean he wasn’t skeptical about where this relationship was going, though. They seemed perfect for each other without Leo. He wasn’t sure where he fitted into that apart from sexually. 

They made their way to the bedroom, Finn handing Leo an oversized hoodie and sweatpants. “Now, it’s up to you and we want you to know that you can do either but you’re welcome to sleep in the spare if you’re more comfortable.” Finn said, catching Leo’s eyes, who just nodded.

“Yeah- I- I think that’s probably a good idea.” he said quietly, failing to mention the reason mainly being because he would not be able to control himself if he slept next to them, hot bodies pressed against each other; he felt a little weak in the legs just thinking about it. 

“I’ll grab the sheets and stuff.” Logan nodded, and watched as Finn left the room. He turned to Leo and smiled, slightly uncertain, as he took a step closer, looking up at him. Leo thought his heart might leap out of his throat when Logan slipped his arms round Leo’s waist, bringing him in closer. He dipped his head to Logan’s height, but paused, face only inches away from his, eyes meeting Logan’s, flitting down to his lips, then back up to his eyes again. Logan closed the gap, the kiss sweet and soft and way too short. Leo chased his lips, huffing when Logan pulled away. 

“Please-” was all Leo could whisper, swaying on his feet. Logan smiled and obliged, tightening his arms around Leo, like he’d disappear if he didn’t hold on tight enough. Logan kissed him gently, careful and caring, soft lips brushing his own. 

It was Leo that pulled away this time, resting his forehead against Logan’s, sighing. He felt very sleepy, and said as much, to which Logan just smiled and led him to the spare bedroom where Finn was fluffing the pillows. Leo put the pile of clothes Finn gave him on the bed, looking around at the room. It was simple, a double-sized bed in the middle with a bedside table in the right corner. He noticed the large glass of water on top, smiling when he thought of Finn going to get it for him. These boys were so sweet. 

“You- uh- you know where our room is if you need us.”

Leo nodded. “Thanks. For the clothes too.” he took Finn’s hand. “Can I… um…” Finn’s puppy-like head tilt made Leo laugh, tugging him closer. “Can I have a kiss…?”

“Oh! Yeah.” Finn smiled and brought both hands up to cup his cheeks, cradling his face gently. He brought their lips together, Leo leaning all his weight onto him. Finn’s deep and hot kisses always left him breathless. He wouldn’t be surprised if his lips were swollen when they pulled away, after Finn sucked and bit at his bottom lip. 

Leo looked at him, feeling dizzy and sleepy, eyes drooping ever so slightly. “Sleep, love.” Logan murmured beside him. “We’ll see you in the morning, yeah?”

He nodded, rubbing his eyes. Just as they both were leaving, Leo stopped them. “Hey-” They both turned around. “Thanks. For- everything.”

Logan and Finn both smiled at the same time, “You don’t have to thank us.” 

Leo smiled to himself as they walked out, closing the door. He got changed, humming as he noticed the smell of _Finn_ on his hoodie. It warmed a deep part of him, wearing Finn’s clothes. Like he belonged to him. And Logan.

That was the thought that lulled him to sleep, tucked into the covers, burrowing himself deep in the warmth of Finn’s hoodie. He wondered if he’d let him keep it. 

The peacefulness and warmth didn’t last for too long though, as Leo’s sleeping mind was then plagued with haunting thoughts and fragmented memories. _Trapped. Hand around his throat. You disgust me. Can’t breathe- need to breathe. Shut up. Take it. Be a good boy. Please let go! I can’t breathe!_

“Leo!”

He jumped up, only just registering that he was shouting. He blinked around, trying to breathe in but finding his throat was tight. His eyes began to water- _where am I?_

“Leo you’re in our apartment. Finn and Logan.”

_Where was that voice coming from?_

“Can I touch you?”

“No! Stay away!” Leo shouted, scrambling until his back hit the headboard of the bed. He tried to ground himself by focusing on the hard feeling of the headboard, but it was to no avail. He still felt like his breath was caught in his throat, a weight pressing down on his chest. 

A face came into his view. He watched as familiar-looking eyes looked over him. “Leo, can you hear me?”

He nodded, whimpering as he tried to hold in a breath. Tears fell down his face as he coughed and choked, feeling like his chest was wrapped up in a tight knot. He vaguely registered another voice but couldn’t quite make out what they were saying. _Since when was the room spinning?_

“Okay. Okay, Leo I need you to take some breaths or you’re gonna pass out. What we’re gonna do is go through some things okay? You listening?”

Leo screwed his eyes shut, but nodded, wanting this to end, craved that long, fresh breath of air that seemed impossible in this moment. 

“I need you to open your eyes, darling.” Leo whined but did as told. “Okay. Now tell me one thing you can see.”

Leo focused hard, then said between gasping breaths, “you.”

“And who am I?”

Damn. Why was this so difficult? He tried to ignore the incessant screaming in his head, taking in the face in front of him. He noticed the freckles scattered across his face, messy auburn waves and soft brown eyes. But his _freckles_. “F-Finn.” 

Finn smiled. Leo wanted to see more of that smile. “So good, well done. Now what else do you-”

“Freckles.” Leo interrupted, prompting a laugh from Finn. He brought up a shaky hand, poking Finn on the nose. “L-lots of f-freckles.”

While he still felt like he couldn’t breathe properly, his mind felt a lot more quiet now. A small voice in his head usefully supplied the reminder that Leo could always calm himself by counting things. 

So that’s what he began to do. He sat at the edge of the bed, where Finn was kneeling on the floor and tapped his cheek. “One.” he said under his breath, then tapped the next freckle. “Two. Three. Four-”

This went on for a while, until Leo trailed off, an immense wave of relief rushing over him as he took in a deep breath, held it, then let it out slowly. He felt worn out. But Finn didn’t look impatient or annoyed. 

“Hey, you with us?”

Leo nodded. He caught Logan, still pacing around the room behind Finn, eyebrows furrowed. “Logan.” he said, cringing at the raspiness of his voice.

Logan looked up, then rushed over, hovering when he stopped by Leo, unsure whether he could touch. “Please both of you get in.” Leo whispered. “I need to be touched.” At the silence he received, he added: “snuggle me?” 

Both boys obliged, crawling into the bed. Leo quite quickly drifted back off to sleep, safe and content, head resting on Finn’s chest, with his hand held tightly in Logan’s.

Maybe there would still be a lot of bad moments. But that moment right then, everything felt okay.


	7. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo opens up to Finn and Logan about his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Explicit mentions of child abuse.

“Hey guys, can I talk to you for a minute?” Leo had been restless all day. He, Finn, and Logan had spent the evening “watching movies,” snuggling and kissing on the couch. They hadn’t progressed much further than making out but they didn’t feel rushed to do so. 

“Of course, Peanut,” Finn shifted so that he was facing Leo and Logan followed suit, using the remote to click the tv off. They gave Leo their full attention as he inhaled a shaking breath. 

“So my family is… not the best. My dad is…” Leo got choked up almost immediately. He took a steadying breath. “Abusive. It’s mostly emotional and verbal but sometimes it got...physical. I guess it could be worse; I don’t know why I thought I had to say something.” Leo’s cheeks flared as his eyes glistened with bushed tears. 

“Oh, my sweetheart,” Logan jumped in. “It is always a privilege to hear about your life, even the pets that are less beautiful. Please continue if you are comfortable.” He took Leo’s hand gingerly in his own as Finn took his other hand in both of his, playing with his fingers. 

“It began when I was too young to remember, let alone understand that the things he was saying weren’t what should be said to anyone but especially not a child. The first time he kicked me out, I think I was six. Back then, it was only like “get out and don’t come back” and I would sit on the back porch and cry until he let me back in. It escalated by the time I was eight when he kicked me out and said that he’d miss me but he’d get over it soon enough. That’s when my whole world changed. 

It was at that moment I knew I had to do whatever I could to avoid his wrath. But I’m also what I thought was a chronic back talker. I now know that it was just my fight or flight kicking in all the time and I’m the idiot who chose to fight. 

It got worse when it became clear I wasn’t super skinny like my brother. The comments about my weight and eating were nonstop. I still hear his voice in my head…” Leo faded off… a faraway look in his eyes. 

“We _love_ your body, mon coeur,” Logan said earnestly. “Legs that go on for miles…” he stated dreamily at the taller boy. 

“Yeah but the rest of me is not to a lot of people’s liking. I mean, the hate comments on my videos,” Leo wiped at his eyes. “I usually just delete them but sometimes they sound so much like him that I just… freeze.” 

“I will find whoever leaves cruel comments and shove their balls so far up their—“ Leo started laughing uncontrollably. “What? I’m defending your honor!” 

“No, no, no, baby. It’s adorable and kind and so so sweet. I’m just laughing because that’s exactly what Nat says,” Leo once again wiped tears from his eyes, now unsure whether they were from mirth or the Trauma Talk. 

“Anyway, back to the sad shit,” Leo the entered himself. “Long story short, one day my dad, brother, and I were joking about something, but I don’t remember now what it was. One moment we were laughing, the next I was pinned to the floor with his hand closed around my neck. My eyes must have been bulging out of my head. Ever since then, I have had pretty regular panic attacks and my breathing goes all wonky, making the noise it did when he finally let go, like a dying duck.” He tried to inject some humor into the situation but no one was laughing. 

“So when I pushed you back the first time we tried to, you know…” Finn said cautiously. 

“Yeah, that was triggering for me. Pretty much anything near my throat is very upsetting now. But I don’t want you to worry; you didn’t know.” He squeezed Finn’s hand three times at the guilty look on his face. “Hey, look at me. You didn’t know.” Leo tilted Finn’s chin up from where it was pointed towards his chest, eyes down, and pecked his lips. “You didn’t know.” 

“As for mom, I used to idolize her. You know, cause she wasn’t the one actively hurting me. Turns out she’s her own special brand of bad, too. So that’s fun. Emotional manipulation is only a game when you know you’re being played.

So yeah. Things with my parents are pretty interesting. I have to do a lot of pretending. My fake-happy is pretty damn good after all of this acting. It’s still hard to know that your parents don’t actually love you. Someone who loves you doesn’t choke you. Someone who loves you doesn’t manipulate you. Someone who loves you doesn’t make the choice to consistently hurt you. The shitty part—” 

“I think the whole thing is the shitty part,” Finn interjected. Leo awarded him with a morose laugh. 

“Yeah, pretty much. But so the, I guess, extra shitty part is that I still love them and want their love and want their approval. I just know now that it’s something I’ll never get. They don’t love me. They love “their son” and I’m not him anymore. I don’t know if I ever was. But I sure as hell know that I’m done playing a losing game; if they choose not to love me, that’s their loss. If they choose to not know the person I am, that’s on them. The fact is, they’re not choosing me and they never have. I’m just still working on getting over that.” Leo stuck his chin out and defied the wobble he found there. 

Finn and Logan looked at each other and nodded, then proceeded to tackle Leo backwards on the couch, a barrage of kisses and loving cuddles coming his way. 

“You sure know how to make a guy feel better,” Leo laughed, the rosiness coming back to his cheeks. 

“We…” Finn came up for air. “We will give you all of the love and support in the world. I’m your dad now,” Finn said. 

“Only if I get to call you Daddy,” Leo smirked. At Finn and Logan’s aghast faces, he cracked up into cackles, bringing his knees up to his chest and sinking his head onto them. He heaved a big sigh. “Wow, all that trauma talk made me sleepy. Don’t get me wrong, I’m so glad i told you guys, it’s just… a lot.” 

“I know, sweetheart,” Finn said as Logan rubbed Leo’s back. “Why don’t we go snuggle in bed and maybe you can take a bit of a nap?” 

Usually Leo would bristle at feeling coddled, but this right here felt more like being genuinely cared for. 

“Yeah,” Leo replied, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Yeah, that sounds good.”


	8. Apple Slices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo grows frustrated at Logan and Finn’s reluctance to begin anything sexually after their last incident. He shows them that he’s ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u so much for all the love and support from u guys we love u all <3
> 
> no warnings, except a few quick mentions of food and that this is a very smut-heavy chapter

Finn and Logan were rather surprised at the new addition to their relationship, but Leo was in no way unwelcomed. They may have had a rocky start, but both boys were determined to treat Leo like the ray of sunshine he was, convincing him just how deserving he was of their affection and attention. They all knew they had a long way to go, but it seemed much less daunting knowing they could do it all together. 

A couple of weeks went by, and if Leo wasn’t studying, he was spending time with them at their apartment. Logan didn’t mind one bit, and it was on a very chilled Saturday afternoon that he found himself lying in bed, curled up to Leo who was fast asleep, soft snores tumbling from his lips as he was stretched out across the mattress like a starfish. Logan snorted fondly at his position, and pulled out his phone. After much difficulty in finding the best angle, he snapped a picture and sent it off to Finn, along with a message of ‘look at this dork. we’re so lucky <3’

Finn was out getting groceries and—Logan hoped and prayed and begged—coffee and snacks for all of them. They woke up earlier in the morning, and at the realisation that none of them needed to be up for anything, fell back asleep. Logan was the one to register Finn getting up in a half-asleep daze, nodding and smiling when he leaned forward and explained where he was going in a hushed tone. 

Finn, ever the punctual replier, sent back a picture of himself smiling brightly at the camera, the caption reading ‘so lucky. see you in 10’. From the background of the photograph, Logan could make out the exit sign of the grocery store. He couldn’t help but smile to himself when he did some speedy calculating in his head— _he was a smart boy_ —and realised Finn must have been stopping somewhere before going home if he said he was gonna be 10 minutes. 

Logan clicked the button to reply to Finn and started a recording, facing the camera to him and Leo. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his nose, bringing a hand up to his mouth to muffle his giggle as he watched Leo scrunch his nose up. He did it again, though this time, Leo tilted his head back to catch Logan’s lips. Phone now dropped to the bed, forgotten, Logan slid a hand up Leo’s side, moving to rest on his cheek. He smiled against his lips as Leo hummed, “best way to get woken up.”

“Yeah?” Logan asked, nipping at his bottom lip, then pulling away from the kiss, which caused Leo to grumble. 

“Hey, come back,” Leo opened his eyes, blue catching green. Logan’s breath hitched; he didn’t think he would ever get used to the overwhelming beauty of the blonde before him, the immense disbelief at the thought that _I can have him_. He still felt like that about Finn, too. “What’s going in that big brain of yours?” Leo asked, arms slinging round his waist, in efforts of bringing him closer. 

Logan went easily, tangling his legs between Leo’s. “Oh this old thing?” He joked, heart soaring when he saw Leo’s face light up, and heard him laugh a little, the way he only did when he was sleepy. 

“Yeah, _that old thing_.” Leo smiled, poking his cheek. Logan turned his head to bite at his finger, grinning as Leo retracted it, feigning a shocked expression on his face. He loved how easy their interactions were becoming, now they got their confessions out of the way. It felt like for a while there, Leo was hesitant. Not wanting to step on toes or get in the way of relationships. Logan liked to think that hopefully Leo was changing his mindset now he saw how much they both like him. And how crazy he drives them. 

“So… what’s up?” Leo asked.

“Nothing. Just thinking.”

“A dangerous thing.”

“ _Hey!_ Just a minute ago, you were talking about how big it was.”

“How big you are?” Leo asked innocently, looking down at his crotch then back up to his face. Logan narrowed his eyes at him.

“Careful, now, Peanut.”

“Oh yeah what are you gonna do?”

Logan looked at him, silent, a couple of seconds. Leo raised an expectant eyebrow, and Logan only leaned forward and kissed his nose again.

“You can’t do that,” Leo pouted, eyebrows furrowing.

“Yes I can,” he kissed his nose another time. 

“Stopppp,” Leo whined, nose scrunching up further; though his seemingly irritated façade crumbled as Logan watched him try not to smile.

“I can see you smiling.”

That only made it harder for Leo not to smile. He covered his mouth, mumbling, “no you can’t.”

Logan laughed, “yes I can.”

“Come onnn, stop it, Lolo,”

“No because you like it,” he said smugly, rolling over to lie on top of Leo, who, in turn, sat up, pulling Logan onto his lap as he did so. He settled his hands on his hips.

Leo was happy to sit in companionable silence for a while, with Logan’s head falling against his shoulder. He heard Finn come through the door before Logan did, and smiled to himself when the brunette perked up in realisation that the third boy was home. 

“I’ve brought coffee!” Finn called, and Leo giggled when Logan whispered _‘yes!’_ , raising his hand to fist bump him. From spending a lot of time in the company of Finn and Logan, Leo was quickly picking up on their habits and quirks, each of which he loved more than the next. 

Finn popped his head through the door of their bedroom, then bringing the cup holder of coffee into view, much to the enjoyment of Logan. “Oh I see how it is, more happy to see the coffee than me?” Finn teased, prompting Leo to snort in laughter. 

“ _I’m_ happy to see you,” Leo said, smiling brightly as Logan muttered next to him, _‘kiss ass’._

“Yeah, I’d like to be,” he winked at Logan, making him flush. Finn just looked a little confused in the doorway. 

Though his puppy-like confusion was always endearing to Leo, he couldn’t help but be a little frustrated at his brushed-off remark. It felt like the past few days all the hints he was throwing their way just backfired. He understood that perhaps they were hesitant to initiate the more sexual part of their relationship, but if Leo was being honest, being around two men as hot as Finn and Logan was driving him crazy. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take of this unspoken abstinence. 

Finn handed them both cups of coffee, and chose to place a paper bag that Leo hoped were full of those little apple pastries he loved on the bedside table. He crawled into Leo’s open arms, careful not to spill the drink in his hand. “Morning!”

“Afternoon,” Leo corrected fondly, smiling as he leaned against Logan’s arm who was now situated beside him; Finn was lying on his stomach, practically sprawled across both of them. Leo sipped at his coffee, humming affirmatively when Finn asked if it was good.

A considerable amount of time after breakfast--which really should have been considered lunch--the boys found themselves tangled between one another, none of them finding any motivation to get up. Logan, who Leo had learnt preferred to be in the middle, was situated just there, sandwiched between the other two. They were in silence once again, occasionally broken up by one of them muttering about anything and nothing. It was moments like these when Leo felt very grateful to be in the company of two such affectionate and understanding guys. Two guys who opened their arms to Leo without hesitance. He had to remind himself of that when he grew frustrated, mainly at the very distracting nature of one Logan Tremblay, who took to wriggling about in front of Leo, pushing his ass back against his crotch.

Leo squeezed his eyes shut, attempting to focus on his breathing so as not to get a fucking hard-on in the middle of what was a quite sweet and tender moment. But he was only human (a particularly horny and hormonal human at that), and he couldn’t help the feelings he felt towards Finn and Logan. They were only natural. I mean, _look at them._

Leo groaned, tilting his head back, much to the once-again-confusion of Finn, who asked gently, “What’s up, Peanut?”

“I’ll tell you what’s up,” he grumbled, closing his eyes once again. Leo felt Logan turn around in his arms, the motion not doing anything to help the situation. At the silence, Leo sighed, explaining further, “you guys are really fucking hot, alright? I can’t help but be turned on by you. _All. The. Fucking. Time_. And it’s driving me crazy.”

He opened one eye, peeking at their reactions. Logan’s face was unreadable, but Finn’s confusion had morphed into something… hotter. Something he had only seen directed at Logan before, back in the video they sent to him. It felt like a lifetime ago that happened, but it had no difficulty in turning Leo on even more.

“I-I didn’t want to say anything because I wasn’t sure if… y’know, you guys still wanted me like that-”

“Of course we want you like that.” Logan said, almost defensively, affronted that Leo would even suggest such an idea. Finn nodded his agreement, moving to sit up, a quirk Leo picked up on that Finn would do whenever they were having a spicy conversation. Not that it happened often, but when it did, Leo recognised it as his _Spicy Stance._

“We just didn’t want to push you,” Finn said gently, Leo’s heart melting at his tone. 

“Well I- I want you to push me… if you know what I mean…”

Logan grinned, sitting up to mirror Finn’s position, “that can be arranged.”

Leo could already feel his cock twitch in interest, heartbeat quickening as he nodded, reaching out to tug both Finn and Logan’s shirts. They both leaned forward willingly, the three of them crashing in an awkward kiss, resulting in them all laughing. 

“So eager, my loves,” Finn murmured, taking the lead in being the one to guide Leo’s lips to his, Logan busying himself with removing his shirt. Leo followed suit by immediately trying to pull off his own. 

“Patience, sweetheart, patience,” Finn rested his hand over Leo’s where it began to tug at the hem of his shirt. 

“I don’t wanna be patient, I wanna have sex!” Leo whined. Finn and Logan chuckled quietly, leaving Leo to take in his own statement. “Sorry.” He blushed. 

“Never say sorry for wanting to be with us,” Logan interjected. “‘S really fucking sexy.” 

Logan made quick work of Finn’s shirt, communicating consent through their eyes, a feat only surmountable through years of experience with each other. They weren’t yet at that point with Leo, so until then, they would ask about every little thing to make sure he felt comfortable and happy, but most of all, safe. 

“You good?” Logan murmured, placing a hand on Leo’s chest. He nodded, and looked to both of them,

“Are- are you two good?”

“Perfect,” they both said at the same time, breaking the tense moment between them all with a huff of laughter, for which Leo was grateful. 

“So um- how do you all wanna…” Leo trailed off, hand waving around, gesturing vaguely. He squirmed under the gaze of both Finn and Logan, still unaccustomed to this newfound attention he was receiving. Finn reached forward, hand brushing the mess of hair out of his eyes, away from his forehead. The tenderness of the gesture, combined with the way both of them were looking at him tugged at Leo’s heart, his stomach doing funny little backflips. Finn smiled, tilting his head just so.

“Well what do you want?”

Leo considered, eyes trailing over Finn’s body. He followed the lines of muscle down his stomach, breath hitching when his eyes reached the V of his pelvis, the beginnings of a patch of hair only just visible, poking out from underneath his waistband. He saw Finn’s dick straining even through the thicker fabric of his jeans. Leo was practically salivating. He knew how big he was, and while it was intimidating, he wanted so desperately to have Finn inside him. _Needed_ Finn inside him. 

His eyes widened when he heard Logan gasp next to him, blushing when he realised he just said that out loud. “Ever so forward,” Logan grinned, reaching over to start undoing Finn’s belt.

“No!” Leo yelped, hands flying to where Logan’s was. When Finn questioned what was going on, Leo admitted shyly, “I- can I do it? It’s just… you guys have done this before… I want to do this for my first time.”

“Oh of course, baby.” Logan moved over, positioning himself behind Leo, his chest now pressed up against his back. “You do it.” he kissed his cheek, arms wrapping around his torso. His hands rested on both thighs, though he didn’t move them. They were just there. Present. Grounding Leo. 

Whenever he thought about being together with them like this, Leo felt worried someone would always be left out. But as he sat there, undoing Finn’s belt while he leaned back into the warmth of Logan’s bare chest, he knew those worries were needless. 

As Leo pulled down Finn’s jeans, taking his boxers with them, he heard Finn wince a little at the scratchy friction. 

“Sorry,” Leo grimaced, commiserating with Finn at the fleeting yet still slightly uncomfortable feeling. 

“‘S okay,” Finn’s lust-blown eyes searched for Leo’s and found them. Finn then looked over his shoulder at Logan and reached his hand out to give his long time partner’s hand a quick squeeze as if to say “I haven’t forgotten about you and I never will.” 

Leo gestured for Finn to sit up and wiggle a bit to remove his pants completely. 

“He’s so big, isn’t he?” Logan whispered salaciously in Leo’s ear. “Looks so good, right baby? You just want him in you.” 

“Uh-huh,” Leo uttered, unable to form coherent sentences in either language he knew. 

“He feels so good inside me. He’s gonna fuck you so good, Peanut,” Leo could barely handle the feeling of Logan’s hot breath on his neck and ear but leaned back against Logan’s shoulder in search of more contact. Logan pulled him closer to his chest and nuzzled into his shoulder. 

“How’re you doing, Peanut? I know this is exciting but also can be overwhelming. Green, yellow, or red?” Logan asked. 

“Uhh, green, but I’ll keep you updated,” Leo said, taking a deep breath to steady himself. 

“We’ll keep checking with you, okay?” Finn said, stroking his hands up and down Leo’s thighs. “We for sure don’t want a repeat of last time.” 

“Okay. But can we please stop referencing my former panic attack? It’s hella unsexy,” Leo grinned cheekily. Finn laughed brightly across from Leo while Logan chuckled sultrily in his ear. 

“Alrighty, Nutty,” Logan whispered. He nipped at Leo’s ear lightly, making the younger boy squirm with pleasure. 

“God, I hope I’ll be Nutting soon,” Leo murmured. Both other boys burst out laughing. 

“How are we supposed to do spicy stuff if you keep making us laugh, Lovernut?” Finn asked between laughing gasps of air. 

“Stop making pun-worthy comments and maybe I’ll stop making puns,” Leo winked at Finn. One of his favorite things about Finn was the duality between how comfortable he was in himself (I mean, he’s sitting on the bed FULLY naked) and his quickness to blush. And right now, the red-headed boy was _blushing_ , ears to chest, baby. He loved it when sweet Leo winked. 

“Alright, alright. Let’s stick to the plot, boys,” Logan cut in. 

At his instance, Leo once again started picking at the hem of his shirt. 

“Now?” He asked demurely. 

“Now, baby,” Logan replied and gestured for Leo to lift his arms so he could tug off his shirt. Once he did so, Finn reverently caressed his torso oh-so-lovingly. 

“This okay?” He asked quietly as he flicked his thumb across one of Leo’s nipples. 

“Yes,” Leo gasped out. _Fuck, if this is doing it for me, what’s gonna happen when I get absolutely Railed. With a capital R_. Leo thought. He chuckled to himself. 

“What’s so funny, am I tickling you?” Finn asked with a smirk. 

“No, no, no, it’s good. I just thought of something that made me laugh. Please do continue your pleasurable ministrations,” Leo winced at his suddenly formal wording. _What the fuck???_

“Oh my god, Nut, you’re gonna kill us before we even fuck!” Finn wheezed. 

“No! You cannot leave me like this!” Leo cried. “Not a _virgin_!!!” 

Peels of laughter rang out of the room where these three precious boys were falling in love. 

It wasn’t long before all three of them were naked, their clothes in a messy heap on the floor beside their bed. Leo absently thought maybe he could sneakily steal one of their hoodies later, but the thought left his brain as quickly as it entered when Finn dipped his head down, starting to press light kisses along his thighs. Leo opened his mouth, letting out a strangled moan when he chose a particular spot on his inner thigh, high up and way too close to his cock that was lying hard and neglected up against his stomach. 

Finn sucked and nipped at his skin, then lapping over the quickly reddening mark he was making with his tongue. Leo fought the urge to squeeze his legs shut, though it was made significantly more difficult when Logan, who was still behind him, picked up on this and pushed Leo’s legs further apart. He whined, back arching up away from Logan’s chest, then immediately missing the contact. His head was spinning, but this time it was welcomed. It was a good kind of dizzy. 

“Leo.”

“Hm?”

“Finn’s asking you a question, love,” Logan whispered, pulling Leo back against his chest and stomach. It felt different now, and he racked his brain trying to figure out what it was until he felt it. Logan’s dick pressed right up against him. 

He moaned, low and strung-out, sweat beginning to bead his forehead. He huffed when he heard Logan laugh quietly. “Didn’t realise my voice turned you on so much,” he murmured, hands gripping his hips.

“Well- it does, but-” Leo gulped, trying to blink away the haze of arousal that was settling in his mind, “but it’s very hard to focus on anything else when I can feel your dick _pulsing_ right up against me.”

He made his point by putting his hands flat on the mattress and lifting himself up ever so slightly. In any other situation, it would have seemed like an innocent adjustment of his seating, but in that moment, it was laced with _want_ and _heat_ , Leo tucking his legs underneath him—kneeling now—which gave him more leverage to brush his ass against Logan’s dick as he sat back down. 

Logan practically growled, his almost bruising grip tightening. He lifted Leo, copying the action he just did, the friction between their skin delicious as he dragged his dick along his ass again.

Finn watched, hand round his own dick now, eyes catching Leo’s, who was already so far gone. His attention was brought back to Logan, though, when he began whispering low in his ear, “you’re making it very difficult for me to not bend you over and fuck you right now.”

Leo gasped, hand flying to his own dick, unable to leave it any longer. While he was all kinds of turned on at what Logan just said, one thing still confused him. He managed to stutter his thought out, “b-but- wait, you top too?”

Leo didn’t have to see Logan’s face to know he was grinning then. He nipped at his ear, hand reaching round to take Leo’s dick as he uttered lowly, “oh baby I do. Don’t think for a second you’re just getting Finn’s dick. No, I’m fucking you too.”

Leo moaned loudly and unabashedly, “yes! God please, Logan-”

“If you want it, of course,” Logan whispered, and it was then that Leo felt an odd sensation. A combination of heart-melting sweetness at Logan asking if he wanted it, as well as the deep-seated arousal at how hot it was. 

“I want it.” Leo nodded, chest lifting and falling with every breath, “I want it- fuck, I need it.”

“Finn first, though.”

Leo nodded again, then smiled when Finn brought his hand to cup his cheek, and leaned into the touch. The redhead had his lip pulled between his teeth, and he looked like he was fighting between wanting to screw his eyes shut, but not wanting to look away from this moment. 

“Colour?” Logan asked, hand still pumping Leo’s dick.

“Green.” Leo said, then quickly asked, “you?”

“Green.”

“Green.” Finn agreed, his thumb brushing against his cheekbone, the softness of the gesture juxtaposing his other hand which was stroking his own very hard dick. 

Leo kept looking into Finn’s eyes, an unspoken conversation locked between the two as Finn moved his hand down to hold his chin, thumb catching his bottom lip. Leo let his mouth fall open, eyes still boring into Finn’s. He felt his heartbeat stutter when the silence was broken by Finn’s commanding voice…

“Suck.”

Leo wrapped his lips round Finn’s thumb, moaning when he pushed it in, past the knuckle, down to the bottom. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard, eliciting a groan from Finn. 

He let his eyes fall shut, enjoying the feeling of Finn’s thumb, pushing in and out of his mouth. It was so intense, and nothing like when he sucked on his own fingers. He felt Logan behind him tense up, and he was about to ask what was the matter, but he got his answer when he felt a hot sticky mess spurt on his back. 

Logan groaned as he dropped his forehead onto Leo’s shoulder, then whispering, “f-fuck. Sorry- you guys are just so hot.”

Leo looked at Finn, and caught a twinkle in his eye, a knowing look on his face, as if this was a thing that happened often. He then got verbal confirmation, Finn saying as he manoeuvred Leo to turn to face Logan, “he gets excited.”

Leo huffed, “no kidding.” He leaned forward to catch Logan’s lips in a deep kiss, humming and moaning quietly. Finn wasted no time in plastering himself to his back, mimicking Logan’s earlier position. He was also taking after Logan in murmuring hot things in his ear, which was only made hotter by Logan running a hand through Leo’s hair. 

“That’s because of you.” Finn said lowly, “you’re so hot, sweetheart, you drive him crazy.” 

Though reluctant to ever leave Logan’s lips, Leo pulled away from the kiss to catch his breath, also registering Finn’s words.

“Look at him. He’s a hot and panting mess and it’s because of you.”

Logan whimpered at that, and Leo guessed Finn’s words were having a very similar effect on him. As his eyes raked up and down the shorter boy’s body, he took in how much of a mess he really was; chest glistening as the light coming from the window caught the sheen of sweat over his skin, and hair disheveled, most likely from moving his head against the pillows on the bed. He was beautiful.

Looking at Logan there, just so perfect, gazing back up at him adoringly, Leo fell even harder for him. For both of them. 

“Now are we just gonna keep sitting here gazing lovingly into each other’s eyes or are we gonna fuck?”

Logan rolled his eyes, “god, you don’t have to make it so _obscene_ , Harzy.”

Leo laughed at that, and was grateful they all felt comfortable enough to talk and joke about things in the middle of this. He found that while it broke the sexual tension, he was still very turned on. 

“Just telling it like it is, Tremz.” Finn said cheerily, and Leo felt proud when he turned to look at him and was met with a wink. 

“Can we move around a little?” Leo requested, “not that I don’t love being surrounded by you two, but I kinda wanna see both of you at the same time.”

Leo watched as Logan’s face lit up at that, and after some more manhandling—which, if he was taken out of the mood before, this would’ve definitely gotten him back in the mood—knelt beside Finn, both of them now looking down at Leo. “Better?” He asked.

Leo nodded and smiled, “so much better.”

Any tension that Leo felt before about this being his first time bled away as he saw the unmistakable affectionate expressions on Finn and Logan’s faces, who then turned to look at each other and smile. Leo didn’t feel that pang of jealousy he once felt when looking at the two of them. Because he knew that they liked him just as much. Maybe even one day they’d love him. Leo took comfort in the thought, and brought a hand to his own dick as he watched the two of them make out. 

Finn smiled against Logan’s lips, then pulled away to look at Leo. “Enjoying the show?” he teased, much to the fondness of Logan who matched his smile.

“Yeah, great show. Would love to be in it though.” Leo fired back, now joining the two in smiling also.

“Hmm, I’m sure we can sort something out.” Finn said, now positioned in front of him, hands sliding up Leo’s legs.

“Yeah? What would this-” he gulped, “show entail?”

Finn kept humming, grabbing Leo’s legs and bringing them up, bent at the knee. Leo went willingly, blushing a little when Finn got his legs to spread apart, while Logan placed a hand on his chest and pushed him to lie down on the mattress. Leo locked eyes with Logan, who kept his head by his. 

“Colour?” he asked.

“Green, y-you?”

“Green.”

Finn popped his head up, from where he went off to grab lube, “green too!” He added enthusiastically. 

Leo hummed, beaming. “So… are you gonna…?” Finn popped the cap, looking down at the two of them.

“Well we gotta prep you first. If you’re ready?”

“Yeah, I’m ready.” Leo nodded, “I’ve fingered myself before, I-I’ve used toys on myself too.”

Logan groaned at that, and when Leo looked over, he could see that he was achingly hard again. “I know you do, we saw.” He said.

Leo’s cheeks coloured at that. He often forgot that Finn and Logan watched him way before he knew them. The thought of them watching him drove Leo even crazier, and he found himself thinking back to the shock and arousal he felt when he watched that video for the first time.

Finn, with his fingers now coated in lube, replaced Leo’s hand, starting to pump his dick. Slowly. Purposefully. “While you may have had experience using things on yourself,” he began, “I can assure you that this-” he trailed his hand down, finger now circling his hole, “this is _so much better_.”

Leo whimpered, back immediately arching off the bed. He vaguely caught Logan murmuring something, but it was distant, indecipherable through the heartbeat he could feel in his own ears as Finn pushed the first finger into him. 

“Good?” Finn asked, and all Leo could do was nod, already reduced to a writhing, whimpering mess. His moans were muffled by Logan’s lips as he leaned over to kiss him, the combination of Finn’s finger pumping in and out of him, and Logan’s tongue in his mouth overwhelming him but in _such a good way._

After a while, they built up to more fingers until Finn fitted in three, curling ever so slightly as he pushed in, almost brushing against his prostate. It felt so good, knowing it was Finn’s fingers inside of him; Leo couldn’t wait to have his dick.

“I’m ready-” he gasped, moaning when Finn shoved his fingers a little deeper. 

“Yeah? You sure?” Leo nodded enthusiastically. 

“Please, I need you.”

Finn looked to Logan, who had taken to stroking Leo’s dick in time with Finn’s fingers, his grip on the lighter side so as not to overwhelm Leo. 

“If he’s ready, he’s ready, mon amour.” Logan said gently, “just take it slow.”

Leo huffed, “I’m ready.”

Logan petted his hair, “I know you are, sweetheart. But Finn’s pretty big. Even I was overwhelmed the first time he was in me.”

Leo lifted his head up, letting his eyes flit down to Finn’s dick. Okay, yeah. He was pretty big. He knew that before, obviously, but now he was thinking about it in the context of having it in him, and he had to admit: it was a little intimidating.

Finn settled his nerves, though, leaning forward and kissing Leo slowly and gently. “We’ll take it one step at a time, yeah?”

Leo nodded again.

“Colour?”

They all replied with green. Finn, satisfied with the response, reached over and picked up the bottle of lube. Logan sat up and put a hand on top of Finn’s, with a murmur of “let me.”

Leo watched as Logan squirted the liquid onto his hand, then covering Finn’s dick with it. He stroked his hand up and down his length, twisting around when he reached the head, which resulted in a gasp from the redhead. Leo made a mental note that Finn liked when Logan did that. 

Once content with Finn’s now very wet dick, Logan settled back down next to Leo, the hand that wasn’t covered in lube holding Leo’s, interlacing their fingers.

“You say the word and we stop, alright, Leo?” Finn prompted as he lined his dick up with his entrance.

“Yeah- yeah I’m ready.” Leo said, taking a breath.

His eyes fell shut as he felt Finn breach his hole, surprised at how thick he was. His head spun as Finn pushed in a little further. “S-slow-” he choked out. 

Finn groaned, biting down on his lip. “Fuck, Le- oh _god_ you’re so tight.”

Leo moaned, face scrunching up, “you’re really big.”

Finn pushed in a bit more, resulting in Leo moaning louder, practically whimpering at this point. Finn was really big. Leo felt him press against his walls, filling him up inch by inch. _He must be halfway in by now_ he thought, and asked as much. He felt like he could cry when Finn stuttered,

“Um- n-no Le that's just the tip.”

Leo squeezed Logan’s hand, his breathing quickening. “Y-yellow- yellow.” he gasped, and Finn stopped immediately.

“Shit- okay- what do you need me to do? Do you want me to pull out?” Finn asked, and Leo knew from the tone in his voice that he was trying not to panic. Logan was running a hand through Leo’s hair, the steadiness calming him a little.

“No, don’t pull out.” Leo said, almost desperately. He feared if Finn pulled out he wouldn’t be able to get back in again. “Just- just lemme breathe for a sec.”

“Of course.” Finn said, and Leo could cry at how understanding and caring he was. 

Leo kept his eyes shut, inhaling deeply, holding his breath, then exhaling. He did that a few times, until he felt less like his head was up in the clouds.

“Okay I’m good.” he nodded, resolutely.

Finn, still wary, placed a hand on Leo’s chest, “you sure?”

“Positive. Just- take it slow.”

“Slow.” Finn said to both himself and Leo, “got it.” 

Leo was less surprised when Finn started pushing in again, and it wasn’t very long until he was completely inside him. Leo turned to look at Logan, who looked close to cumming again. “You weren’t kidding about Finn.” he joked breathlessly, and Logan huffed a laugh. 

“He’s big.” Logan agreed, then frowned a little at Leo’s face, “hey, you ok?”

“I want your dick too.” Leo blurted, then rushed to explain when Logan’s eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. “No I meant- can I suck your dick?”

Finn groaned, hands on Leo’s hips, “fuck you’re killing me here.”

Leo grinned, enjoying seeing Finn like this. He turned back to Logan, eyebrow cocked, as if to ask, _so…?_

Leo didn’t think he saw anyone nod as quickly as Logan did, and smiled when he placed his knees either side of Leo’s torso. He looked down at Leo, who now had Logan’s dick right in front of his face, with Finn behind, balls-deep in him. 

Finn pulled out slowly, then back in, Leo moaning, eyes rolling to the back of his head. After a few strokes, Leo assured Finn, with an utter of “faster.”

Finn obliged, while Logan guided his dick to Leo’s lips.

“Fuck his mouth in time with my strokes.” Finn encouraged, breathless, the end of the command broken off by a moan.

Leo kept looking up at him, through his eyelashes and opened his pretty little mouth, lips pink and wet. Logan had never felt so turned on, pushing his dick in the blonde’s mouth as he heard the wet slapping of Finn’s thighs meeting Leo’s ass. 

“I’m gonna cum soon-” Finn warned, fucking Leo slower but harder, fucking him deeper with every stroke, thrusting into him purposefully. Logan watched on Leo’s face as he saw the moment Finn angled his thrust just right, targeting his prostate. He saw as Leo’s eyes widened, and moaned around Logan’s dick, vibrating, which only brought Logan closer to the edge. 

“So am I- _shit_!” Logan was cumming, his own orgasm taking him by surprise; he managed to pull his dick out just in time but Leo kept his mouth open, some of the liquid spurting straight into him. Leo was still blissed out, smiling as Finn fucked into him. Once, twice, then the third thrust he was cumming too, which in turn sent Finn over the edge. 

Finn felt like he was on cloud nine, gasping as he felt Leo clench around him, milking out the last of his orgasm, breathing stuttered as he rode the waves. All he could think of was _I love you I love you I love you I love you_. And he wasn’t just directing those thoughts at Logan. 

He came down from the high, pulling out of Leo, cringing at the mess he had made. Logan was now lying on top of Leo, face hidden in his neck. Leo looked like was on the verge of falling asleep, chest heaving as he brought his arm to secure around Logan, keeping him close. 

“That was amazing.” Finn said, and his heart melted when he saw the most adorable smile on Leo’s face.

“Amazing.” Leo agreed, “cuddle now?”

Finn hummed. While that did look tempting, he knew they all would become uncomfortable rather quickly. So, instead of settling down with them, he got up, with an explanation of, “I’ll clean you up first.”

Once Finn moved quickly to the en suite, Logan and Leo heard the faucet running as Finn presumably wet a towel. 

Finn plodded back into the room with the two warm and damp towels and began to softly clean up the mess on Leo and Logan’s bodies. 

“That tickles a little,” Leo giggled. “I can feel you breathing.” 

Finn pressed a kiss to the damp spot where his breath flitted across Leo’s tummy. He grabbed Logan’s hand and placed a delicate kiss across his knuckles. 

“How about you two snuggle up and put on a movie while I go get us some snacks and water?” Finn asked sweetly. 

“Such a mother hen!” Logan laughed. 

“First of all, _please_ don’t talk about anything regarding mothers post-coitus,” Finn started in a mockingly-stern voice. “Second of all, it is HYDRATE or DIEDRATE, Lolo!” 

Leo and Logan collapsed into each other laughing as Finn stalked out of the room to retrieve refreshments. 

_What a BEAN_ , Leo thought as he snuggled into Logan’s chest despite their height difference. _A very, **very** sexy bean._

Unabashedly, Finn strut back into the room, fully naked, with an arm full of Cheezits, apples, Capri Suns, and reusable water bottles. 

“Ah, there’s nothing better than a Capri Sun after the best sex of your life,” Logan sighed contentedly as Finn knowingly chucked a juice pouch at his chest, received with a soft _oof_. 

“Wait a second, how did you have time to cut up apples?” Leo questioned bewilderedly. 

“I sliced them and put ‘em in the fridge earlier,” Finn winked trying to cover up his slight blush with blustering confidence. “With a little lemon juice, of course, to keep them from browning.” 

“I can’t decide if that’s super thoughtful or _hella_ wishful thinking,” Leo said. 

“Kinda both, I think,” Finn replied. “Like we said, we really want you, Leo.” 

Leo blushed hard at the thought of Finn preparing for the chance that they would have sex. Mostly, he was just grateful to have such wonderful and thoughtful boyfriends. _They were boyfriends though, right?_

“Hey… can I ask you guys a stupid question?” 

“Always, Peanut,” Logan said, kissing Leo’s shoulder softly. 

“We’re like, boyfriends, right?” Leo’s blush rivaled Finn’s Sex Blush as it crept down to his pecs. 

“Of course, my sweet,” Finn said with a chaste kiss to Leo’s lips. “I don’t just prepare a whole aftercare kit for some random.” 

“Also, to be clear, we don’t just sleep with randoms,” Logan added practically. 

“Oh thank god,” Leo started. “Cause like, I thought we were a thing — a throuple, if you will — but I wasn’t entirely sure even though we’ve been hanging out a ton and now we’ve done The Sex and I just wasn’t sure so I thought I’d ask and now I feel stupid for asking because it makes me seem like I wasn’t fully invested which isn’t true because I am invested. Like so fucking invested I can’t even tell you and honestly I might be in love with you guys already and-”

Leo cut himself off, realizing what he just said. 

“You think you might already be in love with us, huh?” Finn asked coyly, a smirk on his face. Leo’s blush probably went down to his toes at this point. 

“I mean, how could I not?” Leo said meekly. 

Logan and Finn looked at each other and nodded solemnly. Then, with the fervor of a thousand tiny suns, they bombarded Leo with snuggles and kisses. 

“I’m so happy,” Leo giggled sweetly and sighed, content for the first time in his life.


End file.
